Same mistake
by ABlaker
Summary: Los caminos del amor son complicados, nunca se sabe con certeza cuando llegara en la vida pero... ¿Que sucede cuando el destino que tenían para ti, cambiara abruptamente? Emma enmendara su error, pero... ¿A que precio? Quizás nueve meses de camino sean suficientes. Emma debe aprender que toda acción tiene una reacción. SQ. Summary Edit.
1. Blame

Hola o/

Mi nombre es ABlakeR y este es mi primer Swan Queen! Nunca antes he escrito sobre esta pareja asi que este seria mi debut... No seáis tan malos y darme una oportunidad, por favor. Haré todo para que esta sea una buena historia.

Aclaraciones: Once Upon A Time no me pertenece, tampoco gano nada publicando esto aquí. La historia es totalmente mía pero los personas son todos de OUAT. Habra un poco de lenguaje fuerte en un par de capítulos y algo de drama, pero la historia ira evolucionando.

No os interrumpo y por favor, dejar un review con lo que pensáis. Todo es bien recibido.

* * *

Chapter1

Emma no es precisamente el tipo de mujer que se piensa las cosas demasiado antes de hacerlas, suele ser impulsiva en ocasiones y muchas veces imprudente, como no, si cometía muchos errores dada su impulsiva personalidad. Parecía que su vida estaba llena de malas decisiones pero, ¿Cómo se supone que debes actuar cuando tu madre es Blancanieves y tu padre Encantador? Emma se sentía con la responsabilidad de ser correcta como su familia lo era.

Pero no, no era correcta y no estaba cerca de ser la chica dulce como el resto de las "princesas". Aunque su madre y su padre insistieran, ella era chica del mundo moderno, ella no pertenecía al Bosque Encantado.

Miro su móvil por tercera vez maldiciendo la hora en la que decidió quedarse en Storybrooke, maldijo el segundo en el que acepto retomar su puesto como sheriff y maldijo lo aburrida que podía ser la cuidad cuando no había brujas amenazando su trasero, o el de su hijo e incluso el de Regina o sus padres. Entonces sin quererlo, Emma se encontró pensando en Regina otra vez.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza a la morena, la culpa la atormentaba y volvía a maldecir su carácter imprudente. Regina había tenido razón, ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que salvar a Marian? ¿Es que acaso tener que ser la salvadora siempre iba a acarrearle problemas? Ella solo quería hacer algo bueno por alguien, ella solo quería salvar una vida ¿Por qué cojones esa vida tenia que joder la de Regina? Y Emma volvía a preguntarse ¿Por qué demonios no lo podía dejar pasar simplemente?

La rubia se levantó impaciente y cogiendo la radio, decidió que era un excelente momento para patrullar un poco, al fin y al cabo, era lo más entretenido que podía hacer en su trabajo.

…

La rubia llego a su piso alrededor de las 11 pm, se deshizo de su chaqueta sobre el nuevo perchero que había sobre la puerta, y mientras miraba a su alrededor estaba segura de que algo le hacía falta a su vida. Henry estaría esta noche en casa de Regina porque Emma se lo había pedido, después de la desastrosa ruptura de Robín y la morena, la rubia estaba segura de que Regina necesitaría compañía y comprensión, estaba claro que la única persona que podía hacerle bien seria su propio hijo. Pero entonces Emma no podía parar de pensar que estar sola no era lo que quería en su vida.

Antes de que la rubia decidiese que tomar una larga y relajante ducha podría ser efectiva para calmar sus demonios interiores, el sonido de la puerta interrumpió cualquier intento del mismo.

-Un minuto- Pidió la mujer mientras salía de su pieza colocando una camisa sencilla sobre su semi desnudo cuerpo. Abrió la puerta un poco después.

-Hola preciosa- El pirata apareció recargado sobre el marco de la puerta. –Escuche que Henry se quedaría con su madre- Emma levanto una ceja captando la intención de aquel hombre.

-Veo que estas muy enterado de lo que sucede alrededor- La rubia no lo invito a pasar, a pesar de que Killian y ella tenía un par de meses de salir, Emma no se sentía segura de cruzar la línea de la intimidad con aquel hombre.

-Solo de mis intereses- El hombre dio un paso hacia adelante y cogió a la rubia por la cintura.

Emma coloco una mano sobre su pecho e hizo un poco de presión. –No es un buen momento Killian- Bajo un poco la vista mientras miraba la forma en que su mano se apretaba contra aquel fuerte y masculino pecho.

-Me estás haciendo esperar demasiado- El insistió haciéndose un poco hacia adelante, tratando de besar sus labios.

-He escuchado que entre más tiempo pase, el resultado será mejor- La rubia susurro y el pirata soltó un gruñido. Emma pudo sentir la punta fría de su garfio subir lentamente por su mejilla.

-No te haces una idea de lo mucho que eh estado esperando- El planto un firme beso en sus labios y la rubia no se resistió. Dejo que aquella boca firme le besara con deseo. –Sé que lo deseas Emma, deja de resistirte- El susurro contra los labios de la chica y Emma dudo un segundo ante ceder.

-Tus técnicas de seducción no están funcionando- Emma susurro con una sonrisa en los labios, sintiendo como se estremecía ante el contacto del frio metal contra su cuello.

-¿Estas segura?- El pirata deslizo sus labios hasta el cuello de la mujer y dejo un cálido beso.

Emma dejo de sonreír y recordó que si esta noche Killian la tocaba, no iba a ser por amor, ella se sentía sola y podía ser la perfecta desventaja para un desliz. La rubia había dejado esta vida detrás.

-Suficiente- Ella pidió empujando un poco al pirata que no se apartó. –Ahora no Killian- Ella insistió obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-No te das cuenta de que yo necesito más que esto- Él se movió rápido y hablo contra su boca, pudo sentir lo cálido de su aliento golpear sus labios.

-Y si me quieres, seguro que puedes esperar más- Emma recordó que su cabeza era un infierno ahora como para regalar su cuerpo ante un momento de flaqueza. Ella quería que Killian la amara de verdad, no que fuese movido por el deseo hasta ella y como todo fuego, al final termine por extinguirse.

-Mis sentimientos por ti Swan, son tan fuerte que no te haces una idea- El pirata la miro con dulzura y Emma comprendió que el tío de verdad la quería.

-Dame un poco más de tiempo- Pero al igual que los sentimientos de él, Emma quería estar segura de estar enamorada antes de entregarse a algo como una relación más íntima, más seria.

Killian se mostró dudoso y al final cedió el agarre de su cintura, dejando a la rubia en libertad. –Si se trata de ti Swan, puedo esperar un maldito siglo- Y Emma rio, Killian solo era un chico rudo enamorado.

-No me des ideas-Y por fin le dio sitio en la puerta. -¿Quieres tomar algo? Seguro que podemos charlar un poco antes de que te marches- Ella reía con inocencia mientras se adentra por la sala hacia la pequeña cocina.

-No lo sé, si no habrá juerga sexual no me apetece quedarme a solas contigo- El hombre se rasco la cabeza. Emma lo miro frunciendo apenas el ceño. –No me mal intérpretes, no quiero saltarte encima cada tanto- El sonrió y la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa. –Lo mejor es que valla a casa y me distraiga haciendo algo- Es susurro retrocediendo un poco.

-Gracias por entenderme Killian- Emma camino hasta la puerta y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, se alejó del pirata. –Buenas noches- El hizo una especie de reverencia antes de marcharse por donde había venido.

…

Por la mañana ilusamente Emma creyó que su mente estaría más fresca y que sus múltiples culpas no iba a atormentarla más, pero sin duda todos sus intentos por apartar a Regina de su mente, se vieron frustrados cuando abrió la puerta de Granny's. Alguien o algo quería burlarse en toda su cara, quería estamparle la culpa en toda la frente y que Emma fuese incapaz de pensar en algo más que haberle arruinado la vida a Regina.

-Mierda- Se susurró a mí misma, maldiciendo su mala suerte y dando la espalda estuvo cerca de abandonar el local así como había llegado.

-¿Tiene prisa señorita Swan?- La voz venenosa de la morena le golpeo los oídos con realidad, fue pillada infraganti tratando de huir.

Emma se mantuvo con la espalda recta, apretando el picaporte sin atreverse a voltear ni a salir por aquella puerta.

-¿Acaso está huyendo de mí?- Su voz se escuchaba ligeramente más cerca y la rubia apretó la mandíbula mientras trataba de no volver el rostro. –Porque si ese es el caso, le agradecería que se hiciese a un lado y me dejase pasar- Regina estaba justo detrás de ella y Emma vacilo un poco en si moverse o no. Finalmente accedió a quitarse evitando su mirada.

-Para ser inocente señorita Swan, luce como toda una criminal- La morena hablo entre diente y la rubia tuvo que girar el rostro mientras Regina abandonaba aquel lugar. –Henry pasara la noche con usted- La frialdad en su voz hizo que la sheriff negara con la cabeza sintiéndose miserable.

Dio unos pasos en reversa pegándose a la ventana y sin quererlo se hayo espiando la forma en la que Regina salía de Granny's hacia su mercedes. Emma suspiro con tristeza, cuando a lo lejos vio como Robín caminaba de prisa hacia Regina. La rubia permaneció pendiente de como la morena se apresuraba a entrar al auto y sin darle tiempo al rubio de actuar, salió a toda prisa perdiéndose por el hilo de la carretera.

-No ha sido tu culpa- Ruby se acercó hacia Emma cogiéndola del hombro.

-Sí que lo ha sido, ahora me odia más que nunca- La rubia respondió con tristeza viendo desde la ventana como Robín miraba hacia donde Regina había desaparecido. –Le he jodido su final feliz- Y de pronto Emma creyó que sus ojos se humedecían.

-Encontrara a alguien más- La loba ánimo dándole un suave apretón al hombro que sostenía. –No te martirices- La más joven hablo y Emma se sintió abrumada.

-Robín la quería de verdad y ahora está sola- Ella insistió por lo bajo mientras respiraba hondo y negaba con la cabeza. –Tienes razón, debo parar de martirizarme y Regina debe empezar a superar- Se mintió a sí misma y Ruby sonrió.

-Exacto- La loba le ofreció un sitio y un par de copas por la noche, Emma acepto encantada.

…

Esa misma noche David y Mary Margaret aceptaron gustosos que Henry pasara tiempo con ellos y el chico disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su pequeño tío Neal, Asi que Emma no encontró un argumento de fuerza para permanecer a solas en su casa, sabía que para Killian podría ser una tentación.

Esa misma razón, fue lo que la llevo a vestirse informal y cerca de las 11:30 pm se encontró entrando en The Rabbit Hole junto Ruby. Ella no estaba muy segura de porque había aceptado pero quizás beber un poco la ayudaría a despejar las culpas de su cabeza y sentirse un poco más libre de aquella culpa que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

-No luces muy animada- La chica con los mechones rojos le hablo mientras traía un par de chupitos en sus manos.

-Estoy bien- Emma fingió una sonrisa que no le salió muy creíble pero la otra chica prefirió no preguntar, casi podía anticipar el porqué de aquella expresión.

-Te eh invitado para que te distraigas ¿Sabes?- Ruby comento tratando de animarla una vez más. –Tienes cara de sufrimiento desde hace varios días- Cogió su pequeño vasillo con alcohol y lo bebió de un trago, Emma la imito.

-Son ideas tuyas, solo estoy un poco estresada con el trabajo- Ella mintió y Ruby puso cara de no creerse nada.

-Bromeas ¿Cierto?- La sonrisa en el rostro de la morena confundió a Emma. –Desde Zelena no hemos tenido nada interesante que enfrentar, este pueblo no resulta muy entretenido- Ruby se acomodó sobre su sitio, cruzo una de sus piernas con poca clase y recargo su espalda en una expresión de fastidio y cansancio.

-Leroy ha estado bebiendo mucho la última semana y hace un par de días aparecieron grafitos en las paredes de la carpintería- La rubia miro su vasillo vació. –Geppeto se ha montado un espectáculo en la comisaria- La otra chica bufo con cierto cansancio mientras hacia un jugueteó raro con sus cejas.

-Y supongo que como todo servicio secreto estas siguiendo cada mínima pista- Ruby hablo con sarcasmo y Emma torció el rostro, la loba claramente no se había creído nada y la rubia no sabía cómo justificar su actitud sin sentirse señalada. -¿Es tan difícil admitir que todo esto es por Regina?- La forma tan directa hizo que Emma vacilara en responder y solo atinase a llamar por mas copas.

-Estoy dejando atrás todo el asunto de Regina- La poca credibilidad en sus palabras era palpable y temió que Ruby pudiese olfatear atravesó de todas sus inseguridades.

-Ya, claro- La otra chica continuo hablando con sarcasmo. –Y yo soy un cachorro maltes-

Emma se limitó a observar como traían más chupitos y tuvo la necesidad de beber hasta la inconciencia.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Regina? Deja de atormentarte y enfrenta la situación –La morena se enderezo en su asiento. –Hasta ahora la alcaldesa no ha hecho nada que parezca sospechoso- Ruby bebió de su chupito con despreocupación, como si todo fuese simple y la solución a todos los problemas de Emma fuese solo hablar.

-Vamos Ruby, estamos hablando de Regina- Por primera vez en toda la noche, la rubia acepto que su problema era la alcaldesa. –Su silencio resulta más aterrador que nada- Emma bebió su chupito y maldijo la forma en la que quemaba su garganta.

-Esto es irónico- La morena parecía convencida de que la solución era simple. –Eras tu quien siempre defendía su lado humano y eres tú misma quien esta acojonada ahora- Ruby se rio con gracia pero la rubia no se sintió contagiar. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado las cosas?

-Es distinto- Emma miro sus manos y pensó que quizás intentar hablar con Regina podría servir de algo, quizás no solucionaría nada pero le ayudaría a medir que tan toxico podría ser respirar el mismo aire que la reina. –No es como si estuviésemos peleando a Henry otra vez- La rubia suspiro con tristeza, esto de verdad la estaba superando.

-Ya, pero dejando de lado la estúpida idea de que Robín sea el amor verdadero de Regina, ella ha cambiado mucho- La chica intento una vez más tratando de animar a la rubia, podía sentir su mirada fija en ella. –No creo que debas temer o sentirte culpable-

Emma se movió incomoda, ella no quería tener esta conversación. –Temo por Marian, por Robín por mí y por mi hijo, son muchas personas y siento que debería protegerlos- La rubia se tocó la cabeza perdiendo su paciencia y su cordura. –Soy la jodida salvadora-

Ruby rio divertida, como si todo esto le resultara tremendamente gracioso. –Tira la espada Emma, que Regina no hará nada para lastimar a tu hijo ¿Creí que ya lo sabias?- La morena descruzo su pierna y se acercó más a su compañera.

Emma dudo, pero la duda que bailaba dentro de su cabeza solo era producto de su propia inseguridad, de sobra sabía que Regina amaba a Henry con locura y nunca haría algo con la intención de herirlo. La bruja malvada que hacia cosas sin medir las consecuencias, sin duda no era la misma que aquella alcaldesa.

-Debo irme- Emma se apresuró a beber su último trago antes de coger su chaqueta.

-Espera…- Ruby se apresuró a cogerla del brazo antes de que se apartara. -¿Qué crees que haces? ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Su voz era confusa pero pretendía ser firme y contundente.

-Tengo que hablar con Regina- La rubia hablo de prisa mirando a la otra chica con seriedad. –Si no lo haga ahora esto seguirá atormentándome- La loba sonrió.

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora? Te he traído para pasarla bien un rato- Ruby la retuvo un poco mientras señalaba los tragos sobre la mesa, Emma sonrió con gracia mientras hacia un gesto de disculpa.

-Me la he pasado bien Ruby- La otra chica soltó el agarre como pillando la indirecta en sus palabras. –Saldremos la próxima semana, ¿Te va?- Con una afirmación de su cabeza y un gesto relajado, la loba le aprobó que se marchara. Ella podría coger otro tipo de diversión para esta noche.

…

Emma condujo con precaución, si bien era cierto que había bebido un poco nunca estaba de mas ser precavido a la hora de conducir y siendo ella el sheriff de la ciudad se encontraba con una encrucijada, debía ser cuidadosa con sus acciones inapropiadas. Detuvo el auto un poco antes de llegar a la mansión Mills temiendo que Regina anticipara su visita, la rubia quería estar segura de las cosas que debía decirle a la alcaldesa para no equivocarse una vez más. Era tremendamente consiente de que las cosas no iban a resultar sencillas.

Camino lentamente por la acera mientras mentalmente se repetía las palabras que debían salir de su boca, "Regina, debemos hablar", ese era sin duda un buen comienzo y después podría decir algo como "Sabes que mi intención nunca fue lastimarte"… Pero entonces la Rubia se detuvo de golpe y ordeno aquellas palabras. Quizás algo como "Yo solo quería salvar una vida" podría ser una siguiente expresión, "Eres tan feliz con Robín y yo lamento tanto haber tomado esta decisión, no me mates" Y Emma se maldijo por ser tan negativa, Regina había cambiado, ella podría ser más comprensiva esta vez.

Dudo en acercarse hasta la rejilla donde iniciaba la mansión. Sintiendo las manos heladas y los latidos de su corazón golpeándole con fuerza en todo el pecho, Emma pensó de pronto que esta no era la mejor de sus ideas y sus inseguridades la mantuvieron de piedra mientras escuchaba una suave y apenas perceptible discusión.

-¡No!- Fue una respuesta severa y contundente, Emma reconoció enseguida la voz de la alcaldesa. –No más explicaciones Robín, vete de mi casa- Sus palabras iban cargadas por la ira y de pronto la rubia tuvo la impresión de que sudaba. En medio del inmenso frio de invierno que golpeaba a Storybrooke, Emma sudaba.

-Todo esto me supera Regina, te quiero- Las palabras de aquel hombre eran fuertes pero iban impregnadas de dulzura, la sheriff supo enseguida que ella no debería estar ahí, en especial porque las voces no sonaban demasiado lejos.

-¡Deja ya de decir eso!- La voz de la alcaldesa se rompió y Emma sintió que el cuerpo se le estremecía, debía alejarse de ahí. –Tienes una esposa y una familia, yo no tengo ningún sitio en tu vida- Había un veneno fingido en aquella voz que ya no sonaba tan firme, Regina estaba llorando.

-Tú tienes mi corazón ¿Es que acaso no puedes verlo?- Aquel tío no dejo de insistir y la rubia se sintió miserable.

-Deja ya toda esa palabrería y vuelve a tu casa Robín- La morena insistió, su voz sonaba cada vez más débil.

-¿Y qué hago con todo este amor que siento por ti?- La rubia se armó de valor y tratando de no ser descubierta, asomo la cabeza apenas entre los pequeños barrotes de la rejilla.

Se hizo un poco de silencio, Regina y Robín estaban frente a frente con sus rostros cargados de angustia.

-Entiérralo- La voz frágil de la alcaldesa desarmo por completo a la rubia y Robín negó con la cabeza, en un impulso se inclinó sobre Regina y capturo torpemente sus labios contra los de la morena en un último intento por hacerla cambiar de opinión. Emma sintió náuseas cuando el tío salió desprendido por los aires y callo un par de metro lejos de Regina.

-Nunca más vuelvas a besarme- De nuevo sus palabras iban cargadas de ira real, aquella ira palpable y violenta. –Mientras Marian viva, aléjate de mí- Emma se refugió tras el arbusto mientras escuchaba los tacos de Regina impactar contra el suelo rumbo hacia su mansión. Las suplicas de Robín inundaban el aire y Emma no pudo contener las ganas de llorar mientras corría hasta su coche.

Se había cargado una bonita historia, se había cargado el final feliz de la reina malvada. Emma se sentía como la peor persona de la historia, se sentía la villana mientras todos seguían viéndola como la salvadora. ¿Es que acaso los villanos no podían tener un final feliz? Emma en lugar de salvar a Regina, sin duda la estaba hundiendo más.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui y leer. Si considerarais que merece un review... no me lo neguéis. GRACIAS!


	2. Her revenge?

Hola otra vez...

¿Porque estoy subiendo este capitulo tan pronto? No lo se, lo tenia ahí y decidí publicarle de pronto. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que le han dado a favoritos y la estan siguiendo, gracias por la oportunidad... Gracias tambien a esas cinco personas que han dejado su genial review: _ , MadMack_, _Onievas,_ _QueenLanaP_ y _rominamasi_. Muchas gracias a vosotros.

Advertencia: Once Upon A Time no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

Pueden leer...

* * *

Chapter2

Emma se envolvió de nuevo en su sabana y cerró los ojos, no pretendía dormir pero sentía el cuerpo tan cansado y tenía la cabeza tan machacada que podría seguir durmiendo todo el día, toda la semana, tal vez todo el mes. Intento en vano que sus pensamientos se disiparan mientras encogía las piernas y se aferraba a su posición fetal.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo?- La voz de Mary Margaret a sus espaldas no le sorprendió, de hecho, el no estar sola le resultaba acogedor por momentos.

Emma intento negar con la cabeza, pero al verse envuelta entre las sabanas y su cabello tan revuelto, termino por responder un "no" bastante flojo. Su cabeza era un desastre e intentar hablar de ello era casi tan imposible como descifrarse los códigos de barras.

-Luces deprimida- La voz preocupada de su madre y aquel movimiento que hizo la cama ante un peso extra, confirmaron a Emma que en efecto, la depresión estaba en ella desde hacía varios días.

-Solo estoy enferma- La voz ronca de la rubia sonó de pronto mientras intentaba inútilmente sajar el tema.

-Te he visto enferma Emma, y creo que esto va más allá- La rubia sintió el calor de la mano de su madre por sobre su espalda, Mary Margaret trataba de animarla. -¿Ha pasado algo con Killian?-

Emma frunció las cejas. –Todo va bien con Killian- Y finalmente respondió con un hilo de voz mientras se acomodaba e inútilmente intentaba dormitar.

-¿Es alguna cosa del trabajo? ¿Quizás Henry? ¿Tal vez Regina?- Y tras la última mención la rubia sintió que se estremecía ¿Por qué cojones esto le afectaba de sobremanera?

-Tengo gripe, mamá…- Su voz semi ronca conmovió a Mary Margaret quien comenzó peinar aquellos rubios cabellos rebeldes. –Solo quiero descansar- De pronto Emma temió que su madre se quedara y adivinase el motivo de su desanimo.

-Me quedare la tarde contigo- La morena beso su frente. –Creo que tienes fiebre- Finalizo antes de ponerse de pie y entonces Emma escucho el sonido del llanto de su pequeño hermano. Mary Margaret tendría una tarde entretenida.

…

Emma permaneció envuelta en su sabana, con las piernas en loto y aquella caliente taza de té entre sus manos, la fiebre casi se disipaba pero lo adolorido en su cuerpo prevalecía. Llevaba dos días enferma y creía que no sería capaz de aguantar un día más, sobre todo porque ya echaba de menos a Henry y porque la comida de los enfermos realmente daba pena.

-¿Quieres que te traiga más te?- La voz ronca de Killian interrumpió sus abrumados pensamientos.

La rubia lo miro sin ganas. –Todavía está lleno- Hizo referencia a su taza de té que ahora estaba tibia y volvió a perder sus ojos en el televisor.

-Por lo menos hoy luces mejor que ayer- Ruby hablo desde la pequeña cocina recargándose sobre la isleta, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-Me siento mejor que ayer- La rubia hablo sin mirarlos, con la vista concentrada en la película que se reproducía en la TV. Aunque llevaba rato con el televisor encendido, era totalmente consiente que no tenía ni zorra idea de lo que se proyectaba ahí.

-¿Sigues deprimida?- La voz de la morena se escuchó y las demás personas que se encontraban ahí la miraron en seguida.

-¿Estas deprimida?- Killian volvió la vista hacia ella, la miraba entre confundido y preocupado, el tío no era capaz de haberlo anticipado.

-No estoy deprimida, Ruby ha comenzado a alucinar cosas- Emma se defendió dándole un sorbo a su taza de té y deseo que la otra chica en la habitación comprendiese que ella no quería hablar de aquel asunto.

-¡Venga ya!- La morena atravesó la cocina y se acercó hacia el sillón donde el pirata y la rubia se encontraban. –Habla con ella de una jodida vez- Ruby fue directa y Emma se atraganto con el té.

Killian se sintió ignorado y excluido. -¿Hablar con quién?- Pregunto interrumpiendo las miradas que se dirigían las dos mujeres. -¿De qué cojones hablan?- El moreno se acercó a la rubia y con mirar la expresión de su rostro, Emma supo que el quería una explicación.

-Ruby cree que necesito hablar con Regina por cargarme su romance con Robín- La rubia resumió con un ligero aire de cabreo mientras volvía la vista a la Tv. –Cree que estoy deprimida por ello- Lo último fue un susurro un poco más bajo y había una culpa mal disimulada.

-He visto a Regina muy cabreada en las últimas semanas, ¿Creéis que trama algo?- Ruby se dejó caer sobre el cómodo sillón donde descansaban los otros dos.

Killian permaneció en silencio un rato. –Creo que si deberías hablarlo con ella, si no es por ti quizás deberías hacerlo por Regina- La voz masculina interrumpió la aparente calma después del comentario de Ruby. Emma permaneció con la vista fija sobre la TV.

-Regina ha cambiado, ella no haría algo que la colocase mal con Henry- La rubia hablo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, temerosa de que ellos descubriesen el temor que resguardaban sus propias palabras. Quizás si solo fingía que Regina lo superaría con el tiempo, entonces tal vez así seria.

-Pero ya hemos pasado por aquí- Ruby insistió una vez más. –Sabes y temes con todas tus fuerzas que pueda dañar a alguien, te sentirás tremendamente culpable- Y entonces Emma la miro con molestia.

-Eso ha sido demasiado Ruby- Killian intervino defendiendo a la rubia. –Es cierto que Regina fue malvada, pero sí que ha cambiado- El chico busco la mirada de Emma pero la chica se volvió a refugiar en la TV.

-Oh Killian, tu ni siquiera conociste a la bruja- Ahora los chicos hablaban como si Emma no estuviese ahí. –El origen de la maldición fue porque le arrebataron su amor verdadero- Ruby comenzó a relatar y el tío la miraba expectante. –Era desalmada y despiadada ¡Dios! Mato a tantas personas por vengarse de una sola- La rubia tuvo náuseas y sin avisar se levantó del sillón rumbo a su habitación.

-Emma…- Killian llamo pero la rubia se encerró en su pieza, hizo a un lado su taza de té y se dejó caer en la cama. Ruby tenía razón, si Regina enloquecía la culpa sería totalmente suya.

…

La rubia camino con desgane a través del pasillo de la comisaria, podía escuchar el sonido de dos personas discutiendo y bufo con cansancio mientras llegaba hasta donde se localizaban las celdas. Pudo visualizar a su padre discutiendo con Leroy que se encontraba al otro extremo de los barrotes.

-…Entonces debes parar los escándalos cada vez que te emborrachas- David hablo con fuerza y seriedad mientras sostenía las llaves de la celda en una de sus manos. Emma no se molestó en hacer notar su presencia, continuo caminando hacia la oficina de sheriff.

Llego hasta el viejo escritorio y cogió su placa que había cedido a David los últimos días, la coloco en la hebilla del pantalón y siguió su camino hasta dejarse caer sobre el sillón frente al escritorio. Miro los papeles que habían sobre el mismo y entonces pensó en que Regina había enviado la documentación para llenar, ese era precisamente el trabajo que a la rubia no le gustaba.

-Has vuelto- Su padre se volvía hacia ella después de dejar al pobre enano en libertad. –Creí que te tomarías un par de días más- David se acercó hasta el escritorio.

-Ya me he tomado suficientes- La rubia no lo miro, tomo uno de los papeles del escritorio y comenzó a leer.

-¿Estas bien?- El rubio volvió a preguntar, parecía preocupado. –No luces como si estuvieses bien- Su padre noto lo que todo el mundo comenzaba a notar, era absurdo seguirse negando lo evidente cuando la situación ya la había superado.

Emma dudo un poco antes de responder. –No estoy bien- Hablo finalmente haciendo a un lado el papel que sostenía entre sus manos. –Hay algo que necesito solucionar y me gustaría que Mary Margaret y tú me ayudasen- De pronto la rubia tuvo la necesidad de deshacerse de ese pesado yugo al que la sometía el estrés de sus múltiples preocupaciones. Tenía que enfrentar a Regina hoy mismo.

-Por supuesto- Su padre se encontró más animado ante aquella petición. –Tu madre y yo siempre vamos a apoyarte en lo que necesites- Y Emma sonrió con sinceridad, fue la primera sonrisa sincera que salía de sus labios en semanas.

-Hoy Henry volverá a casa y me gustaría que le cuidasen por un rato, necesito hacer algo- La rubia hablo de prisa mirando a su progenitor con intensidad. David dudo un segundo, miraba a su hija como si intentase averiguar lo que la chica trataba de ocultar.

-Claro, le diré a tu madre- Sus palabras no había sonado demasiado convincentes y cuando Emma creyó que su padre dejaría el tema de lado, el hombre se apresuró. -¿Qué es lo que tienes que solucionar?- Pregunto finalmente con curiosidad.

Emma desvió la vista y se puso de pie, alejándose un poco de él. –Tengo un asunto que resolver con Regina-La rubia permaneció inmóvil mirando hacia la pequeña ventana donde apenas se filtraba la luz.

-¿Es por aquello de haber traído a Marian del pasado?- Su padre soltó la pregunta de pronto y Emma no quiso dar explicaciones.

-Sí, un poco de ello- La rubia permaneció ahí, inmóvil y David pareció comprender que su hija no quería hablar más del tema.

…

Emma dio dos pasos hacia el frente y enseguida tuvo el impulso de retroceder otros tres. Se maldijo notando que de pronto el camino hasta la puerta de la mansión Mills era cada vez más largo y ella tenía cada vez menos voluntad de llegar. Pero entonces las últimas semanas volvían a atormentarla, su patético estado de ánimo no podía continuar, la gente comenzaba a notar el cambio en ella y entonces culparían a Regina de algo que no había hecho.

-Esto es por tu bien Emma, por el bien de Henry y por todos los demás- Volvió a caminar en un arranque de valentía hasta que llego al umbral de la mansión. –Sí que puedes, nada malo va a pasar- Volvía a repetirse a sí misma y es que nunca había temido tanto a la alcaldesa como ahora.

Sostuvo su mano en el aire y espero un poco para que el sonido del timbre rompiese la quietud del ambiente, volvió a oprimir aquel botón antes de reconocer que ya no había forma de evitar este encuentro. Si Emma se iba a arrepentir, lo haría después de haber hablado con Regina.

Emma volvió a insistir con el timbre notando que la puerta permanecía cerrada y entonces una punzada de tristeza le invadió el pecho. Quizás Regina solo no quería hablarlo, quizás solo la estaba ignorando. La rubia iba a retroceder y volver sobre sus paso cuando el sonido chirriante de la puerta la sobresalto.

-¿Señorita Swan?- La voz de Regina la tomo desprevenida, era altiva pero había una rabia explicita en aquellas dos simples palabras.

-Regina yo…- Emma quiso hablar de prisa, explicar todo lo que tenía que decir y después marcharse como alma que lleva el diablo, ese era el plan.

-No sé qué hace usted plantada en el umbral de mi casa pero voy a pedirle con gentileza que se retire- La morena interrumpió con una voz firme y entonces Emma distinguió el aroma intoxicante que desprendía la otra mujer.

-¿Has estado bebiendo?- De pronto una extraña preocupación se apodero de su cuerpo y aquella punzada de tristeza que le oprimía el pecho, poco a poco se trasformaba en culpa. Una culpa asfixiante y jodidamente molesta.

-No son asunto que le interesen- La voz agresiva de la otra mujer comenzó a impacientar a la rubia.

-Claro que me interesa Regina, eres la madre de mi hijo- Emma hablo con cierta desesperación. Tenía que mitigar la culpa que la asfixiaba, la consumía.

-¿Intenta decirme que le importo, Señorita Swan? Porque si es eso lo que ha intentado decir, déjeme recordarle que mi vida se fue a la mierda por su culpa- Las palabras de Regina iban cargadas de desprecio, con aquella palabrería solo pretendía cargarle más culpas a la rubia. Y lo había logrado.

-Lo lamento, de verdad- La rubia retrocedió un poco mientras negaba. –Te he dicho que no tenía ni idea de a quien estaba salvando- Emma se movía inquieta, quería mitigar el sufrimiento de Regina pero el suyo propio la torturaba.

-Ya es bastante tarde para las lamentaciones sheriff- Sus palabras venenosas se impactaban contra el pecho herido de la otra mujer. –Ahora he perdido mi final feliz, puede estar satisfecha- La morena hizo un intento por adentrarse en la casa, pero cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, Emma pudo detenerla a tiempo.

-Nunca pretendí esto, nunca pretendí lastimarte- La rubia sentía que estaba al borde del llanto. ¿Por qué cojones le importaba tanto?

-Pues lo has logrado sin quererlo- Regina escupió poniendo cierta fuerza sobre la puerta, tratando de cerrarla. -Arruinaste mi vida, lo justo sería que hiciese lo propio con la tuya- Aquella amenaza hirió profundamente a la otra chica.

-No- Emma negó mientras empujo con mayor fuerza aquella puerta, obligando a Regina a retroceder. –Lo que más me importa en la vida es mi hijo, no voy a permitir que lo lastimes- La morena se plantó con soberbia y un gesto rabioso en el rostro.

-No sea ridícula, señorita Swan- Regina dio un paso con altanería, invadiendo apenas el espacio personal de la rubia. –Jamás haría nada para lastimar a mi hijo- Sus palabras eran sinceras, pero el gesto rabioso continuaba pintado en su rostro. Sus cejas estaban firmemente fruncidas y aunque su mirada reflejaba desprecio, había tristeza grabada en lo más profundo de aquellos ojos marrones.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Regina?- Emma pregunto al borde de la rendición. Por el contrario a lo que se había propuesto desde el principio, su culpa no se mitigaba si no que por lo opuesto, parecía hacerse mayor mientras continuaba la conversación con la morena.

-Quiero destruirte Emma Swan- La alcaldesa había dado un paso y la distancia entre ellas era ridículamente reducida, la rubia respiro con dificultad mientras procesaba el significado de aquellas tres palabras. –Quiero acabar contigo- Sus palabras iban cargadas de ira y Emma tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo. Permaneció quieta en aquel lugar, a un par de pulgadas de aquella mirada furiosa, la rubia no podía entender que parte de su cuerpo era quien le hacía permanecer quieta en aquel sitio. –Quiero herirte como nunca nadie antes lo hizo- Y la chica se estremeció, su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza y aquella alarma que le advirtió que esto era una pésima idea comenzó a pitar señalándole que era momento de retirarse. Pero Emma no lo hizo.

-Sabes que soy inocente- Sus palabras fueron vacilantes, la rubia dudaba terriblemente de todas las palabras que salían de su boca. El rostro cabreado de la reina se volvió explosivo, sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de la rubia como si tuviese de pronto la necesidad de sacar un poco de toda esa rabia que ya hacía en su interior y fue hasta entonces, que Emma descubrió que la mujer miraba sus labios.

Los ojos de la reina vacilaron un poco entre la azul mirada de la rubia antes de impactar con furia sus propios labios contra los labios de Emma. Regina la sostenía del borde de su chaqueta, hacia una presión asfixiante contra la boca del sheriff tratando de descargar un poco de todos aquellos sentimientos que le recorrían con violencia el cuerpo. Los labios de la morena estaban asfixiando a la rubia quien trataba inútilmente de respirar, Emma se sostuvo de los hombros de Regina mientras la expresión de confusión se entendía por todo su rostro.

¿Acaso Regina la estaba besando? Emma abrió la boca tratando de capturar aire y la morena encontró la oportunidad de profundizar aquel extraño beso, poco a poco la rubia dejo de poner resistencia y antes de que ella misma fuese consiente, sus propios labios se movían con fiereza contra los labios de la reina. Emma encontró las mejillas y se aferró con fuerza, buscando estar más cerca de la otra mujer.

La sheriff sabia de sobra que esto estaba mal, sabía que Regina podía utilizar esto en su contra pero de pronto sentía una extraña necesidad por aquella otra mujer aunque su cabeza le repetía que debía romper con aquel beso. Emma se sintió abrumada en el segundo que los diente de Regina capturaron su labio inferior y mordía con rabia, sin ningún cuidado, la alcaldesa quería hacerle daño y le estaba haciendo daño, tenía un calambre en la boca pero era inútil trata de separarse, la morena la tenía fuertemente sostenida por el cuello de su chaqueta. Emma quiso romper aquel beso, pero es que ya no era un beso, Regina la estaba mordiendo.

La rubia gime ante el dolor y aquel sabor metálico que inunda su boca pero es incapaz de separarse, la morena la tiene fuertemente sostenida y es hasta que Emma empuja un poco, que siente el calor de la mano de Regina apretarse contra su cuello y como la embiste contra la pared, la rubia jadea abriendo la boca para respirar y es hasta entonces que puede ver aquellos ojos que la miran con intensidad, aquellos ojos rabiosos y encendidos, Emma tiene el impulso de huir pero al mismo tiempo un extraño cosquilleo se instala en la parte baja de su vientre.

Regina vuelve a estampar sus labios contra la boca del sheriff y entonces Emma descubre que una de sus manos se encuentra inmovilizada, apretada con fuerza contra la pared, la respiración de la rubia es más dificultosa y por un segundo se deja llevar por aquella mezcla entre placer y dolor. Emma quiere corresponder aquel beso cuando se encuentra inmovilizada por ambos brazos, ya no hay manera de tirar lejos de Regina porque está la tenía firmemente cogida por ambas muñecas y presionaba contra la pared, como si intentase romper las frágiles muñecas de la rubia.

-Regina…- Emma jadea tratando de empujar y entonces se pregunta ¿Cuándo demonios la alcaldesa se volvió tan fuerte? Entonces es inevitable pensar que la magia juega un papel protagónico en esta escena de dominación, la rubia se estremece ante este pensamiento sobre todo porque su cuello ahora es invadido por los labios de la morena. Regina muerde y Emma solo puede lloriquear placenteramente.

La ropa sobra y de pronto Emma se siente tremendamente caliente, no es capaz de comprender como el dolor que Regina le causaba podría llegar a encenderla a niveles metafísicos, la rubia teme por su integridad y en el segundo que la morena suelta sus manos, cree que podría tener un poco de aquel control. Pero se equivoca miserablemente y se siente tan frágil cuando Regina somete su cuerpo y sus sentidos a aquella tortura placentera. La morena le arranca la ropa sin ningún cuidado y entierra las uñas en su carne como para marcarla, como si intentase poseerla por completo y por más que la rubia lucha en contra, al final se encuentra sumisa producto de sus propias culpas.

Todo es rápido, todo es violento, no hay delicadeza en ninguna de las caricias que Regina esparce por el cuerpo de la rubia, todo es agresión, posesión, dolor y un placer culposo del que Emma sabe que no podrá librarse. Regina muerde sus pechos y Emma aprieta las sabanas que estaban debajo de sí misma. ¿Cuándo llegaron a la habitación? Emma no es capaz de razonar ni de pensar con claridad, ella solo grita aferrándose a su poca cordura y se entrega al placer tortuoso e hiriente al que está sometido su cuerpo ¿Ella merece esto? ¿Es esto algún tipo de castigo? Emma no puede diferenciar si es un castigo o algún tipo de recompensa retorcida.

El cuerpo desnudo de la reina colisiona contra el suyo y la rubia estaba al borde de la locura, tiene el cuerpo machacado pero al mismo tiempo tiene una inmensa necesidad de sentir a Regina, se aferra con fuerza a su suave espalda y gime contra sus labios cuando la reina la embiste por primera vez, su cuerpo tiembla y su espalda arde como nunca antes en la vida, las uñas de la morena las lleva tatuadas con sangre por todo el cuerpo y cree que es imposible que este disfrutando tanto el tener la intimidad de Regina embistiendo contra la suya propia, es una locura, la más placenteras de las locuras y seguramente se estaba volviendo loca.

Regina la toma, la posee, la usa y la llena. Emma se aferra con decisión a todo lo que es posible alcanzar mientras el orgasmo la inunda, su cuerpo estalla en placer y descubre que la morena tiembla junto con ella mientras entierra los dientes en su hombro, lagrimas brotan de sus ojos pero se aferra al cuerpo de Regina. Todo ha sido tan rápido, tan violento, tan físico y tan insignificante, Regina se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de la rubia y Emma cree que su espalda no puede doler más, pero no le da atención, envuelve en sus brazos a la mujer que se la ha follado como si estuviese buscando un motivo alejado de la rabia que las hubiese arrastrado hasta este punto.

La desilusión le golpea en toda la cara cuando Regina se aparta, se levanta de la cama y se aleja en busca de una bata de seda, la morena ni siquiera la miro. Emma permanece inmóvil tumbada sobre la cama, consiente del dolor que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, no sabe dónde tocarse sin que las uñas o los dientes de Regina la hayan marcado, respira con dificultad y evita a toda costa pensar en lo que ha ocurrido. Pronto aparece la alcaldesa con la ropa de la rubia en una de sus manos, la deja caer sobre la cama y por primera vez desde que toda esta locura comenzó, Regina habla:

-Tomare un baño y espero no verte aquí cuando termine-

Sus palabras fueron simples y frías, en ningún momento miro a la rubia y Emma no pudo descubrir el significado de aquellas palabras hasta que la morena se perdió tras la puerta de la pieza del baño. La rubia se levantó como pudo, movida por su orgullo tras descubrir que había sido usada y casi abusada por la reina, comenzó a vestirse con lentitud y entre lágrimas con pasos lentos abandono aquel lugar.

Le dolía el cuerpo horrores, pero más le dolía el pecho, no solo se detestaba a si misma por haberle jodido la vida a Regina, ahora mismo también detestaba a Regina por haberla usado como lo hizo.

¿Por qué todo esto la hería tanto?

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui y si el capitulo os ah gustado, me harían tan feliz si dejasen un review... todo es bien recibido. Gracias.


	3. Aftermath

Hi again!

¿Pero que cojones pasa con esta historia? Puede que ahora estén confundidos o que la historia parezca lenta y ¿Donde esta la interacción Swanqueen? Ya, vale... Todo a su tiempo, hay tanto que tendréis que descubrir. Por cierto... No mencione algunos datos importantes como que la historia esta situada en el final de temporada. ¿Va a aparecer Elsa? ¿Que es de Henry? ¿CUANTO FALTA PARA LA INTERACCIÓN SWANQUEEN? Os aseguro que todas las preguntas tienen respuesta, solo ser un pelín pacientes.

Cambiando el tema, gracias a todas las personas que han dejado su review, muchas gracias a _elyshakespeare_, a _Onievas_, a _Love Girl_, a _venus1485_, a _Calle_ (?) y a _inugami18_ como os prometí :3 ... Ahora no soy mucho de comentar, aun estoy tomando confianza en este mundillo, pero... muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes y a todos los que dieron Favorito o Follow :') Me hacen tan feliz. Espero que disfruten este corto capitulo y prometo compensar con creces todas vuestras dudas.

Aclaración: Once Upon A Time no me pertenece.

* * *

Chapter 3

El agua resbalaba por todo su cuerpo de manera apresurada pero relajante y Emma cierra los ojos ante la increíble sensación de libertad que el agua le permite experimentar, desliza sus manos por todo su cuerpo y por primera vez en días no siente ardor o culpa, tampoco hay desprecio, solo es ella disfrutando del sentir su cuerpo nuevamente como suyo.

Pasa una de sus extremidades por su pecho y entonces jadea sorprendida ante el nuevo dolor que descubre ahí. Hay una extraña sensación ligeramente dolorosa en sus pechos, un dolor que no estaba y que no se asemejaba a la sensación dolorosa de los dientes de Regina sobre sus pezones. Emma se encuentra un poco perturbada ante el pensamiento pero se distrae mientras vuelve a aplicar presión sobre ambos senos. La rubia piensa que es extraño pero no le da demasiada importancia, redescubre su cuerpo sin heridas ni cicatrices.

Emma sale de la ducha y se apresura a secarse, pronto se encuentra semi desnuda frente al espejo y descubre que ya no hay más marcas en él, ya no hay cicatrices por las mordidas ni tampoco hay rasgaduras, ya no hay líneas de sangre ni ningún tipo de moratón. Su cuerpo ha vuelto a la normalidad y la rubia siente de nuevo el bienestar que antes la había abandonado, entonces recuerda el drama que había sido curar aquellas heridas.

**-Flashback-**

_Emma caminaba titubeante hasta aquella puerta de madera que se alzaba frente a ella y rogaba a por todas que fuese Ruby quien abriese la puerta, lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Granny y su mentalidad de abuela protectora._

_-¿Emma?- La voz de la morena la recibió, tenía el semblante adormilado y de inmediato, con excesiva rapidez, su rostro se fue refrescando. -¿Pero qué te ha pasado?- La chica se llevó una mano a la nariz y pronto la miro confundida. –Hueles a sangre y sexo- Y todos los colores se le subieron a la rubia._

_-Necesito tu ayuda- Susurro apenas._

_La loba se hizo a un lado y mientras Emma se adentraba en la casa de Granny, el sheriff pudo notar como la otra chica la olfateaba. -¡Joder! Tienes tantos aromas- La morena se acercó a olfatear más de cerca y de pronto la rubia se sintió incomoda, creo que esto no había sido una buena idea._

_-Hice algo estúpido Ruby, necesito que me ayudes- Volvió a pedir y la morena la miro con intensidad._

_-¿Tienes partida la boca?- La otra chica la ignoro mientras continuaba estudiándola._

_-Tengo mucho más que partida la boca y necesito que me ayudes a ocultarlo- Emma soltó con vergüenza._

_-Claro- Susurro finalmente antes de acercarse más a la rubia. -¿Has estado llorando?- Emma esquivo su mirada y trato de no romperse una vez más, lo que menos quería era recordar los motivos por lo que todo esto había sucedido._

_Emma se deshizo de su chaqueta con mucho cuidado, tenía fresco el ardor en toda la piel. –No sabía a quién más recurrir- La chica hablo mientras hacía a un lado aquella prenda y con lentitud comenzaba a sacarse la remera._

_-Hules a manzana- La rubia se estremeció antes aquellas palabras y continuo con lo suyo hasta que la prenda se encontró fuera de su cuerpo. -¡Joder! ¿Estuviste en medio de una orgia canina?- El poco tacto de Ruby le golpeo en toda la cara, no quería tener que explicar cómo había sucedido todo aquello. –Emma tienes rasgada toda la espalda, esto se te puede hacer infección- La morena hablo mientras miraba asustada como se erguía la espalda de la rubia._

_-Ayúdame- Pidió Emma. –No puedo buscar un doctor, eres la única que me queda- La loba la miro asustada mientras contemplaba una perfecta mordida en toda la extensión de su hombro, tenia todos los dientes marcados en forma circular y una mancha morada se extendía a lo largo de toda la extremidad._

_-¿Pero quién cojones te ha hecho todo esto?- Ruby hablaba con susto sin atreverse a tocarla. Emma se mordió la lengua, no quería hablar más de lo necesario. –Te han machacado Emma, tienes dientes marcados por todas partes y ¿Con que narices ten han hecho estas?- La morena paso falsamente sus dedos a distancia de las rasgaduras de la rubia. -¿Son uñas? ¿Te han enterrado las uñas en la piel? …- De pronto Ruby detuvo su análisis y en su cabeza las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su sitio._

_-No me hagas más preguntas- La presión en el pecho de Emma le advertía que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar, el ultraje en su cuerpo aún estaba latente. –Solo necesito que me cures y me ayudes a ocultar esto para que pueda ir a por Henry- La rubia finalizo con un hilo de voz mientras bajaba la cabeza, se sentía en extremo avergonzada._

_-De acuerdo- Ruby acepto sin estar convencida y fue a por medicamentos._

_El resto de la noche, la loba curo las heridas de la rubia mientras esta se quejaba y se retorcía de dolor, aquello había resultado terriblemente doloroso dado que las heridas se expandían por casi todas sus extremidades. Hubo un momento en toda la noche, en el que Emma se encontró únicamente con su ropa interior mientras Ruby ponía agua con oxígeno sobre una herida en su pierna._

_-Lejos del aroma a sangre y sexo que desprende tu piel…- La morena hizo una pausa mientras se deshacía de todos los paños que había usado para curar a Emma. –Hay uno que es inconfundible para mí- Emma sintió que los colores volvían a su rostro mientras se apresuraba a vestirse. No quería hablar de nada de lo que había pasado esa noche._

_-Tengo que irme- La rubia se ajustó sus pantalones y cogió su chaqueta ignorando el ardor que se extendía por toda su espalda._

_-Emma…- Ruby la cogió del brazo y la miro con intensidad. –Apestas a Regina- Finalizo sin soltar su brazo y la rubia de pronto tuvo asco. Asco de sí misma y asco de la mención de aquel nombre._

_Emma no dijo nada más, desvió la mirada y quiso que la tierra se la tragara._

_-Descuida- Susurro la otra chica. –Creo que después de verte con todas esas marcas…- Ruby le soltó aquel agarre. –No pienso decirle a nadie- La morena sonrió apenas y Emma comenzó a colocarse su chaqueta._

_-Gracias Ruby- La rubia se colocó la chaqueta sin mirar a la otra chica._

_-Dos cosas Emma- Susurro la loba mientras abría la puerta para que la rubia se marchara. –La primera es maquillaje para el cuello y la boca- La rubia sonrió mientras volvía la vista a la otra chica, Ruby le sonrió con entusiasmo. –La segunda cosa es… - Hizo una pausa. –Si Regina te vuelve a lastimar aunque sea después de una larga juerga sexual, te lo juro Emma, voy a hacerle daño-La sonrisa de la rubia se desvaneció y la loba coloco su mano en el hombro de la otra mujer._

_Emma se quejó y Ruby aparto su mano. -¡Joder! ¿Hay algún sitio que no te duela?- La chica hablo divertida. La rubia se sintió abrumada pero un poco más relajada por aquella situación, ya tendría tiempo para procesarlo todo a solas y llorar._

_-Gracias por lo que has hecho Ruby, estaré mas agradecida si eres discreta- La morena se recargo en el marco de la puerta._

_-No tienes que pedírmelo- Emma volvió a sentirse en confianza antes de despedirse de Ruby y volver caminando hasta su escarabajo, ya era bastante tarde para ir a por Henry pero lo haría por la mañana._

**-Fin del flashback-**

Emma se terminó de vestirse y atravesó la puerta rumbo a la cocina, debía preparar el desayuno y apresurarse para llegar a la comisaria.

…

La rubia se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se masajeo la sien, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y el llanto de su joven hermano no hacia más que acrecentarlo, Emma tuvo el impulso de levantarse de la silla y salir apresurada del piso de su madre.

-¿Estas bien?- Mary Margaret pregunto mientras achuchaba al pequeño Neal entre sus brazos, tratando de que dejase de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa con el niño?- Pregunto la rubia sin dejar de masajear su sien, apoyando los codos por sobre la superficie de la mesa.

-Es su hora de dormir, tiene sueño- Hablo la morena de manera comprensiva mientras seguía arrullando al pequeño chaval entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no le llevas a acostar? Tengo mucho dolor de cabeza y su llanto no me ayuda ni un poco- La rubia protesto sin mirar a su madre, de pronto comenzaba a sentirse de mal humor.

-Yo lo llevare- David se apresuró a dejar los platos sobre el fregadero y cogió al pequeño infante entre sus brazos, susurro palabras dulces mientras se perdía hacia la habitación del pequeño. El sonido del llanto poco a poco disminuyo hasta que se volvió casi nulo.

-Luces agotada, ¿Quieres ir a casa?- Su madre le pregunto mientras se apresuraba a terminar de levantar la mesa.

-No es nada- La rubia respondió dejando en paz su sien. –He tenido dolores de cabeza los últimos días y casi no puedo dormir- Emma miro como Mary Margaret dejaba todo y volvía hacia donde estaba ella.

-Eso no está bien, deberías hablar con Whale- La morena sugirió.

La rubia negó con la cabeza. –No creo que sea nada serio, tal vez solo es estrés- Emma le sonrió y su madre le devolvió la sonrisa con cierta preocupación.

-Sigues preocupada- Mary Margaret hablo mientras buscaba cogerle la mano por sobre la mesa.

-No estoy preocupada, todo está muy tranquilo por aquí…- La rubia se defendió sin mirar a su madre. –Es más probable que este aburrida, a que este preocupada- La morena negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Me recuerdas tanto a mí- Y sonrió con sinceridad, Emma levanto apenas las cejas. –Sé que las cosas entre Regina y tu están bastante lejos de solucionarse- La rubia se movió incomoda.

-No hay nada entre Regina y yo, he dejado ese asunto detrás- Emma volvió a defenderse mientras se sentía ligeramente cabreada con la otra mujer. –No hay nada que hablar ni solucionar, Regina no quiere y yo no pienso rogarle por una disculpa de algo que no lamento- Sus palabras fueron rudas y su madre la miro sin inmutarse.

-¿Me dirás algún día lo que hablaron aquella noche? – La rubia se sintió terriblemente incomoda. –Volviste furiosa con Regina y te has negado a hablar de ello, me preocupo- A pesar que las palabras de Mary Margaret eran tranquilas, podía notar la seriedad que flotaba en el ambiente.

-Creo que tienes razón, no me he sentido bien los últimos días- Emma se apresuró a ponerse de pie. –Por la mañana iré a ver Whale, quizás necesito pastillas para dormir- La rubia no espero a que la otra mujer la acompañara, con rapidez se alejó de ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Vez a lo que me refiero- La morena hablo a sus espaldas, tratando inútilmente de alcanzarla. –Huyes cada vez que te pregunto por aquello- Su madre reprocho mientras llegaban a la puerta, la rubia se apresuró a salir.

-Estoy cansada mamá, me duele la cabeza y llevo días sin dormir- Emma se excusó y Mary Margaret puso cara de no tragarse nada. –Dale un beso a papá y otro a Neal- La rubia alcanzo la mejilla de su madre y deposito un beso, después salió pitando a toda marcha. El tema de aquella noche, para Emma estaba censurado.

* * *

Capitulo corto...

Vuestra opinión importa, si creéis que lo merece, un review. Todo es bien recibido y prometo que valdrá la pena.


	4. A visit to the doctor

Hola o/

Soy yo de nuevo y este es otro capitulo de esta historia. Hola **elyshakespeare**... me temo que esta historia al menos por ahora, solo narra desde el punto de vista de Emma, quizás mas adelante incluya algo de Regina e incluso he pensado que quizás de algún otro personaje, pero por ahora solo sera Emma. Gracias **Love Girl** por vuestro review, **Guest** quizás habéis dado en el clavo, vos solo leer y muchas gracias por vuestro review. **inugami18** holaaaa Mariaaaan \o/ a ver que os parece este capitulo, espero con ansias vuestro review, gracias por leerme. **Callie** ¿Sois la misma de Calle? Estoy un pelin confundida... espero que os guste este capitulo, gracias por vuestro review. **venus1485** gracias por vuestro review, me temo que para saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Regina tenéis que esperar un poco mas :/ espero que os guste este capitulo. **swanqueenista** espero que os guste el capitulo, gracias por la oportunidad. **anonimoswanqueen** haré tanto como pueda para que conozcas el final de la historia, gracias por vuestro review.

A todos quienes dieron follow o favorito, gracias también. Y aquellos tímidos que leen y no dejan review, gracias también por leer.

**Aclaraciones:** Once Upon A Time no me pertenece.

* * *

Chapter 4

Emma se sentó incomoda sobre aquella camilla de revisión y espero a que Whale apareciera. Permaneció quieta mientras esperaba al doctor que estaba por revisarle.

-Repasemos…- Whale apareció por la puerta con una tabla en su mano donde iba haciendo anotaciones. -¿Cuáles han sido los síntomas que habéis experimentado?- El hombre hablo profesional mientras hacía a un lado la tablilla y cogía el estetoscopio.

Emma se removió incomoda una vez más. –Casi no puedo dormir por las noches- Inicio la rubia.

-Dificultad para dormir, ¿Qué más?- Pregunto mientras se colocaba los auriculares del estetoscopio sobre sus oídos.

-Me he sentido más cansada- El doctor afirmo mientras comenzaba a escuchar los latidos del corazón, con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a la rubia que podía continuar hablando. –Dolores de cabeza-

-¿Con que frecuencia?- Whale pidió mientras rodeaba la camilla y colocaba la placa de metal del estetoscopio contra su espalda.

-No lo sé, muy seguido- La rubia permaneció quieta mientras el doctor le examinaba. –A veces los dolores son muy fuertes- El hombre continuo concentrado en su labor.

-Todos pueden ser síntomas de estrés- Finalizo mientras se enderezaba. –Quizás deba tomar tu presión sanguínea ¿Habéis tenido mareos?- Whale pregunto mientras volvía a coger su tabla y continuaba con sus anotaciones.

-Sí, un par de veces- Emma respondió dándose cuenta de aquel detalle. –Esta mañana incluso tuve muchas nauseas- La rubia recordó que creyó estar enferma del estómago, al final no había sido nada, ni siquiera había vomitado.

El doctor aparto la vista de su tabla y miro con intensidad a la chica. - ¿Nauseas matutinas?- Pregunto mientras fruncía levemente una de sus cejas.

Emma pensó un poco sobre aquello. –Bueno, no realmente, un par de veces en lo que va de la semana- La chica se apoyó en la camilla y miro con recelo la nueva actitud del doctor.

-Hablemos de tu periodo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te ha caído?- Whale volvió la vista a su tabla y comenzó a anotar cosas con rapidez.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi periodo con todo esto?- La rubia creyó que esa era una pregunta fuera de lugar, ella quería limitarse a responder lo necesario. Las visitas al doctor nunca le habían agradado.

-Estoy tratando de hacer un diagnóstico, ¿Tenéis dolor en los pechos?- El hombre volvió a preguntar y la rubia frunció las cejas.

-Sí, un poco- Respondió incomoda y ligeramente confundida. No tenía un buen presentimiento de a donde se dirigía aquel diagnóstico.

-Dígame algo sheriff, ¿A tenido relaciones sexuales recientemente?- Y la rubia sintió que todos los colores se le subían a la cara, no quería hablar de la última vez que alguien la había tocado.

-¿Esto es necesario? No entiendo qué tipo de diagnóstico estás haciendo Víctor- Emma se defendió, bajo ninguna circunstancia hablaría de la última vez que había estado con alguien.

-Tranquila Emma- Whale levanto las manos en signo de rendición mientras volvía sus pasos hasta su escritorio. –Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo- El doctor dejo la tabla de anotaciones sobre su escritorio y le indico a la rubia que podía acercarse. –Te pregunto estas cosas porque presentas síntomas de embarazo-

La rubia rio apenas, fue una risa sarcástica. –Te aseguro que eso es imposible- La mujer se defendió mientras llegaba hasta el escritorio.

-No es imposible siempre y cuando mantengas la actividad sexual- De pronto Emma se sintió acalorada. -¿Ya habéis tenido el periodo este mes?- Whale levanto el rostro, tenía una línea en los labios como si quisiese reír.

La rubia estaba a punto de responder cuando recordó que tenía una semana de retraso. –No estoy embarazada Whale, no he sostenido relaciones sexuales en los últimos meses- Mintió.

El hombre levanto sus cejas de forma juguetona mientras comenzaba a escribir en un nuevo block. –Te mandare a hacer una prueba de sangre, para descartar el embarazo y cualquier otra enfermedad en tu torrente sanguíneo, también un chequeo sobre tu presión- El hombre continuo con su receta. –Voy a abstenerme de recetarte algún medicamento para dormir, por si estas embarazada- Emma giro los ojos, parecía que el hombre no sabía rendirse con el tema. –Mañana puedes venir a por los resultados y ya que tengamos la prueba hablaremos del diagnóstico ¿De acuerdo?- El hombre sonrió mientras le tendía un papel azul. Emma lo cogió sin ganas. –Los exámenes de sangre son al final del pasillo- El doctor índico y la rubia se sintió abrumada.

…

Emma dejo que el aire frio le golpeara la cara, el invierno comenzaba a anunciar su llegada y con ello también la navidad, Emma no quería pensar en una fecha navideña con sus padres, nunca había tenido una navidad familiar y la idea aun la abrumaba. El aire frio continuo golpeando contra su rostro y la rubia podía sentir su nariz entumecida, sus mejillas le escocían y se teñían ligeramente de rojo.

-El frio tiene un efecto muy tierno sobre ti- Killian caminaba a través del puerto, alcanzando a la rubia y sentándose junto a ella en la fría banca de madera. –Luces más atractiva- El paso un brazo por la espalda de la rubia y Emma se abrazó a sus propios brazos. Pese a tener una chaqueta y un gabardina ligera, la chica tenia frio.

-El frio es un lio cuando pega en exceso- Y la rubia continuo abrazada a sí misma.

-Hablo en serio Emma- Killian la veía con intensidad. –No sé qué tienes pero luce más atractiva- La rubia pudo descubrir que el pirata era sincero.

-Sigo siendo la misma- Emma se recargo contra el hombro de aquel hombre y Killian la abrazo protectoramente.

-¿Esta ya es una relación o todavía vamos a seguir conociéndonos?- El pirata pregunto con cierto humor y la rubia se encontró sonriendo. Él no se daba por vencido.

-¿Creí que ya estábamos en una relación?- Emma continuo con la mejilla pegada a la chaqueta de cuero de aquel hombre.

Killian se mantuvo en silencio un segundo. –Entonces supongo que ya podemos tener diversión para adultos- El pirata se aferró un poco más a la rubia. –Porque he deseado esto desde hace mucho y seguro que tú también lo haces- El hombre deslizo la nariz por aquella cabellera rubia y aspiro, Emma se sintió ligeramente erotizada.

-¿Nunca te daréis por vencido?- La rubia volvió el rostro hacia Killian y descubrió la patética distancia que la separan de aquellos labios.

-Ni en un millón de años- El moreno insistió antes de inclinarse y besar los labios de aquella mujer. Emma sentía el calor de su aliento y la increíble sensación cálida que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. –Además tú necesitas calor humano y yo puedo darte mucho- El pirata hablo contra sus fríos labios y Emma se encontró sonriendo en aquel beso de vuelta.

-¿Te parece mañana por la noche?- La rubia pregunto cuando el beso se rompió. El moreno la miro con intensidad.

-¿Qué tal ahora?- Pregunto con coquetería y Emma no pudo evitar reír ante su insistencia.

-¿Qué tal mañana por la noche? Esa es mi última oferta- Killian se mordió el labio ligeramente antes de responder.

-Me parece mucha la espera, pero acepto- El volvió a inclinarse para volver a besar a la rubia pero Emma se alejó ligeramente.

-Ya no más, continuaremos esto mañana- El pirata la miro incrédulo pero al final se dio por vencido.

-Siempre tan complicada, Swan- El sonrió y volvió a envolverla en un abrazo. –Por cierto, me he cansado de vaguear y beber porque es todo lo que puedo hacer por aquí, así que he pensado en conseguirme un trabajo- La rubia rio antes de volver la vista hacia él.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Parecía incrédula y Killian la miraba expectante.

-Claro, no necesitan un pirata por aquí pero quizás puedo hacer otras cosas- El pirata sonrió y Emma lo hizo con él. Killian se estaba tomando en serio todo eso de quedarse y hacer juntos una vida.

-Me alegro mucho por ti- La rubia volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y continuaron en aquella postura un poco más. Al final fueron por un cacao con la abuelita y Emma volvió a casa porque se sentía tremendamente agotada.

…

Emma se aferra con fuerza a los bordes de la taza del váter y vuelve el estómago mientras vomita, no tiene ni idea de que es lo que vomita porque paso la cena con solo un cacao, pero de pronto siente que es el mismo estomago el que se vuelve contra su boca y en una arcada más, Emma vuelve a vomitar. Sus ojos lagrimean mientras se sostiene con una mano y con la otra se coge el cabello, por primera vez vomita desde que las náuseas matutinas habían aparecido.

La rubia se sienta en el suelo de baño un momento, siente los músculos del estómago adoloridos y la cabeza le da vueltas, con el dorso de la mano se limpia los restos de la boca y siente nauseas otra vez.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Emma no puede evitar preguntarse mientras hace un intento por ponerse de pie, el cuerpo le tiembla de punta a punta. Tarda un poco en reponerse y tras jalarle al váter, se vuelve hacia el lavabo para lavarse la boca, siente un increíble asco ante aquel acontecimiento.

Emma sale tambaleándose del cuarto de baño, llega hasta la orilla de la cama y se deja caer un segundo tratando de recuperar todas las fuerzas que había perdido, necesitaba desayunar algo con urgencia pero lo cierto es que no se sentía con hambre. Coge el móvil que estaba cerca de ella y marca un numero conocido mientras recuerda los compromisos que tenía esta mañana.

-¿Qué pasa, Emma?- David pregunta del otro lado de la línea y la rubia puede escuchar el llanto de su hermano en el fondo.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, papá- Emma se incorpora un poco en la cama mientras siente su cuerpo un poco más relajado.

-¿De qué se trata?- La rubia sonríe sin querer, pensando que el acontecimiento de esta mañana le había salvado de algo que no quería enfrentar.

-Hoy es la junta en el ayuntamiento como cada tres meses, ¿Te importaría tomar mi lugar esta mañana? No me siento muy bien- Emma paso su mano por su estómago y descubrió que sus músculos dolían menos.

-Claro, no hay problema- El hombre se apresuró a continuar. -¿Qué es lo que ha pasado esta vez? ¿Ya has ido a con Whale?- Encantador sonaba preocupado.

-No es nada, iré en un momento a por unos resultados pero Whale asegura que se trata de estrés- Emma mintió pero realmente estaba segura que todo era cosa de estrés con algo de presión alta.

-De acuerdo, ¿A qué hora comienza la junta en el ayuntamiento?- David pidió detalles.

-Es hasta las 11 de la mañana, tienes que ir a recoger el papeleo de la comisaria y asegúrate de entregárselo a Regina personalmente- La rubia sonrió aliviada recordando que ya se había librado de tener que enfrentar a la alcaldesa. Emma no quería ni tener que cruzarse con ella a pesar de habían pasado ya varias semanas. –Y David, asegúrate de llegar puntual. Regina suele cabrearse mucho cuando alguien llega tarde- Y entonces la rubia piensa que aquello era innecesario de recalcar pero aun así lo ha hecho.

Encantador se despide de ella y asegura tomar notas de aquella junta, mientras Emma no puede más que sentirse totalmente aliviada. De pronto nota que su cuerpo ya no duele más, se siente más ligera y no hay ascos ni tampoco mareos. Emma permanece un poco más en la cama antes de sentir unas inmensas ganas de comer cereales y no cualquier cereal… La rubia recuerda que debe comprar más Lucky Charms.

…

La rubia mira su reloj por segunda vez, eran cerca de las 11 am y seguramente la junta del ayuntamiento estaba por comenzar. Emma siente la necesidad de hablar con su padre y preguntar si ha llegado ya, quiere saber si ha cogido todos los documentos o si ya se ha encontrado con Regina y es entonces, cuando este último pensamiento la ataca que la rubia sacude la cabeza y se maldice. ¿Por qué narices no deja el tema por la paz? Ella nunca ha sido responsable, nunca termina el papeleo a tiempo y siempre llega tarde ¿Por qué de pronto quiere estar ahí? ¿No se suponía que estaba huyéndole a Regina? Y entonces Emma siente que un escalofrió le recorre por la espalda.

Después de aquella noche con la reina, la rubia la había evitado tremendamente. Se había sentido humillada y había desarrollado un reciente resentimiento hacia aquella mujer. Incluso la mención de su nombre resultaba como repelente contra ella y Emma no lo puede evitar. Frecuentaba los mismos sitios de siempre, solo que ahora lo hacía en horarios ridículos para evitar encontrársela por casualidad. Siempre que tenía que ir a algún sitio cerca de la casa de Regina prefería rodear la calle antes que pasar por ahí, incluso si la visualizaba a lo lejos Emma le daba la espalda y se apresuraba a marcharse. El último mes había resultado bastante agotador, sin embargo aquí estaba ella, en la sala de espera de un hospital preguntándose si la alcaldesa ya había comenzado aquella junta.

-¿Señorita Swan?- Una enfermera llamo su atención y la rubia levanto el rostro. –El doctor Whale la está esperando- Emma sonrió sin ganas y acompaño a aquella mujer por los pasillos blancos de aquel sitio.

-Adelante- La rubia escucho la voz del doctor del otro lado anunciándole que podía entrar y Emma lo hace sin vacilaciones. La enfermera por el contrario, se queda afuera y después se escuchan sus pasos alejándose.

Whale levanta apenas la vista e invita a la rubia a sentarse con un movimiento de su mano. El doctor vuelve a perder la vista en un papel que sostiene entre sus manos y Emma descubre que hay un sobre sobre la mesa que lleva su nombre grabado.

-Buenos días Sheriff Swan- Whale habla en un susurro con la vista perdida en aquel papel. –Tengo los resultados de sus exámenes- La rubia puede ver una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labios. –Y me temo que usted me ha mentido- El doctor vuelve la vista hacia ella y Emma se estremece, no entiende a que van aquellas palabras pero permanece sin mencionar nada esperando que el hombre frente a ella continúe. –Felicitaciones- El hombre sonríe ampliamente y el rostro de la rubia poco a poco comienza a descomponerse…

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Si tenéis dudas podéis dejar un review o enviar un MP. Si os ha gustado, podéis dejarme vuestro comentario, todoooo es bien recibido. Nos leemos hasta la otra... o/


	5. Clarify

Hola o/

Este es el quinto capitulo de este fic... \o/

Muchisimas gracias a **Mas alla de la realidad**, *No tenia ni idea de que os gustara en Swanqueen, pero me alegro mucho que os guste y que os guste mi historia* , **elyshakespeare**, **venus1485**, **Love Girl**, **EsthefyBautista**, **Raquel Emanuele**, **Dadnelis**, **Gloes**, **inugami18** :3 , **Abriless**, **Guest** ... Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, hacen que me den muchas ganas de escribir solo para que vosotros me leais. Me alegra que os haya gustado y espero que os siga gustando la forma en la que todo continuara evolucionando...

**Advertencia:** Once Upon A Time no me pertenece.

* * *

Chapter 5

Emma no puede controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo, la ira se ha apoderado que cada uno de sus sentidos y nubla por completo su capacidad de raciocinio. Sus piernas siguen el camino en automático, pisando fuerte, apretando los puños, nadie en su sano juicio se interpondría en su camino. No hay ningún pensamiento claro en su mente, todo lo que la mueve en este segundo son sus impulsos salvajes, Emma es capaz de todo.

La rubia continua sus pasos a lo largo del estrecho pasillo, sus mejillas están húmedas y sus ojos enrojecidos, pero no hay tristeza en su mirada, cualquiera que la viera a los ojos vería aquella increíble rabia que inundaba cada facción de su rostro. Emma alcanza el picaporte de la puerta y la abre con seguridad, con firmeza se adentra en aquella elegante oficina y dando una fuerte exhalación, sus palabras salen.

-¡Maldita bruja!- Emma sentencia mientras que embravecida se deja ir sobre Regina. -¿Cómo pudiste?- La rubia no se detiene a mirar si hay alguien más en aquella habitación, rodea el escritorio y mientras la morena la mira con rabia y confusión, Emma se apresura a cogerla por el cuello de aquel fino saco. -¿Cómo pudiste atreverte?- Sus palabras van impregnadas de odio, de rencor. Sus ojos están encendidos.

-¿Pero de que narices estás hablando?- Emma la obligo a ponerse de pie mientras la sostiene con fuerza del cuello de su saco, Regina cede en un momento de duda.

-¡Deshazlo!- La rubia exige con los ojos inundados antes de sentir que tiran de ella. –No quiero esto Regina, no lo quiero. ¡Deshazlo!- Vuelve a exigir antes de que logren separarla del cuerpo de la alcaldesa.

Emma mira a su alrededor y nota que hay dos hombres que la sostienen con fuerza, evitando que vuelva a atacar a la morena.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con usted, sheriff?- Regina se acomoda el saco y mira con rabia a la otra mujer, la rubia puede ver sus dientes apretados.

-¿Qué ha sido? ¿Es una maldición? ¿Un conjuro? ¿Un hechizo? Lo que sea Regina, no lo quiero, rómpelo- Emma forcejea contra aquellos hombres que no es capaz de reconocer y la morena la mira confundida.

-¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca? No sé de qué está hablando pero le aseguro que yo no he sido- La alcaldesa lucha contra sí misma para sonar diplomática, la rubia puede notar la furia que emana de sus ojos.

-No- Emma niega mientras nota sus mejillas húmedas. –No, Regina- Emma continúa negando con la cabeza y comienza a sentir que las lágrimas la ahogan. –Si esta es tu manera de vengarte, te has pasado- La rubia siente que se derrumba, por primera vez llora con tristeza desde que hablo con Whale.

Aquellos hombres han dejado de retenerla pero Emma ya no se vuelve contra la otra mujer.

-Yo no he hecho nada- Regina habla con firmeza hacia la rubia y vuelve la vista hacia los hombres. –Nos dan un segundo- Pide y la dureza que refleja sus ojos hace que aquellos hombres no duden en salir pitando de aquel lugar.

Emma le da la espalda a la morena mientras se limpia las lágrimas, ella necesita una explicación de todo lo que Whale le ha dicho y mejor aún, la rubia necesita una solución a su más reciente problema.

-¿Se puede saber, que demonios pasa con usted?- Regina cierra la puerta de la alcaldía y se dirige rabiosa hacia Emma. -¿A que ha venido este drama?- Emma puede descubrir la violencia que desprende aquel duro rostro.

La rubia no se molesta en responder y coge aquel sobre que lleva en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, con cierta agresividad lo hace chocar contra el pecho de la otra mujer y espera a que ella lo coja.

Regina le sostiene la mirada antes de mirar el sobre. -¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta entre dientes y Emma no quiere responder.

-Mira por ti misma- Sus palabras son secas, hay un duelo de miradas antes de que la morena decida coger aquel papel. Sin ningún tipo de delicadeza lo abre y se adentra en sus contenidos. Regina se toma su tiempo antes de volver la vista hacia la rubia. –No sé cómo lo haz echo, pero te aseguro que no lo quiero- Las palabras que salían de su boca eran dura, secas. –Quiero que deshagas lo que sea que hayas echo- Emma exige con seriedad y la morena la mira incrédula.

-No tengo idea de que va esto y estoy perdiendo la paciencia- La morena tiene el rostro confundido pero la rabia aún está presente en sus ojos. –Así que puede ser un poco más específica o irse por donde ha venido- Emma comienza a desesperarse.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- Suelta de pronto, sin ningún cuidado. –Y quiero que lo deshagas- La rubia exigió como si aquello fuese normal.

Regina tardo un segundo antes de reír con sarcasmo- ¿Y yo que narices tengo que ver en todo esto? Es problema suyo, arréglelo como pueda- Emma se remueve incomoda de tener que explicarse más.

-Pero has sido tú, esto es todo culpa tuya, no fijas que no lo sabes- La rubia se vuelve con más enojo contra Regina. –No quiero este bebe- De pronto se siente abrumada ante lo que ha dicho y baja la mirada un segundo.

-Pare el carro, Señorita Swan- Y entonces Emma nota aquella sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios. -¿Acaso esta insinuando que yo le he hecho esto?- Regina levanta una ceja, como si disfrutara de aquella confusión.

-No estoy insinuando nada, estoy segura que has sido tu- Emma la mira con seriedad y la morena se ríe, ríe a carcajadas.

-Es la cosa más absurda que jamás había escuchado- Regina continua riendo divertida. –Es que acaso no ha notado que eso es imposible- La alcaldesa parece disfrutar de la situación mientras camina para coger una copa, la rubia descubre que la reina ha dejado el papel sobre su escritorio.

Emma cree que va a perder el juicio por un segundo. – ¡Joder! Regina, no sé cómo lo has hecho, no tenía ni idea de que fuera posible- La rubia mira a todas parte, tratando de encontrar sentido a las palabras que ella misma está diciendo.

-Creo que usted no aprobó sus clases de anatomía- Regina terminó de servir su copa y se volvió hacia Emma, estaba disfrutando burlarse de la situación. –Es imposible que yo pueda…- La morena no pudo terminar la frase, en su lugar le dio un trago largo a su copa.

-No, tengo casi seis semanas Regina, saca tus cuentas- Emma se dejó caer en uno de los asientos, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, sus ojos amenazaban con las lágrimas. Ahora mismo sus emociones estaban en un ascensor.

-Eso no quiere decir nada- La alcaldesa endureció la voz. –Usted pudo echar un polvo con cualquiera- Apenas aquellas palabras llegaron a oídos de la rubia, esta se levantó de un salto y encaro de nueva cuenta a Regina, la ira había vuelto.

-No me trates de esta manera, tu usaste magia en mi esa noche, pude sentirlo- Emma hablaba de prisa, acercándose peligrosamente a la morena. –Si este es solo un hechizo, deshazlo Regina- Sus ojos estaban inundados pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, más bien eran lágrimas de rabia. –Nadie me toco antes que tú, incluso ahora, fuiste la última… ¡Por el amor de Dios! Regina, no te estoy mintiendo- La rubia no podía más, todas sus emociones se aglutinaban en su pecho y cada vez era más difícil pensar con claridad.

Regina casi podía sentir el aliento de Emma golpearle la cara. –No hay manera, incluso con magia es imposible hacer algo como eso- Aquellas palabras habían sido casi un susurro, por primera vez Emma pudo ver temor en sus pupilas. –Tú no puedes estar embarazada de mi- La rubia pudo escuchar un titubeo en su voz, pero era más por el nerviosismo, parecía que ahora si se lo estaba tomando con seriedad.

-Voy a averiguar cómo lo has hecho- Emma hablo amenazante. –Y te juro Regina que si esto es algún tipo de venganza, voy hacer que te arrepientas- Sus palabras eran filosas, la rubia por fin descubrió que estaba herida. La morena se mantuvo de piedra en su sitio, mirando con seriedad hacia la otra mujer. Emma se apartó de Regina y salió a toda prisa de la alcaldía, necesitaba estar sola.

…

Emma se recargo contra la pared húmeda del baño y se deslizo hasta el suelo, se abrazó a sus rodillas y continuo llorando como había estado haciendo en las últimas horas, el agua de la ducha se podía confundir fácilmente con sus lágrimas y sus sollozos resonaban por todo el lugar.

¿Y ahora que iba hacer? Emma no estaba preparada para un bebe, mucho menos para un bebe de Regina ¿Es que acaso eso podía sonar coherente? ¿Cómo iba a explicarles a sus padres? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Storybrooke que esperaba un bebe de la reina malvada? … Emma se sintió abrumada y las lágrimas se volvieron con desesperación. Sería fácil que todos las tomaran por loca, Regina incluso la tomaba por loca… ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Henry? ¿Y Hook? De pronto la rubia sintió que su vida se acababa de ir a la mierda, acababa de perderlo todo. Un bebe no estaba ni remotamente cerca de sus planes, pero… si esto era producto de un hechizo ¿Cómo podría romperse? ¿Matando al pequeño? Emma sintió escalofríos antes de volver a deshacerse en llanto.

Con cierto temor fue deslizando su mano hasta llegar a su vientre, las lágrimas le nublaron la vista cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel plana de su abdomen y la sola idea de que debajo de su piel, dentro de ella estuviese creciendo un pequeño ser indefenso hizo que Emma llorara más. Esto le recordaba mucho a la etapa vivida con Henry y a lo mucho que se había arrepentido de haberle abandonado, ¿Acaso este bebe sería diferente? La rubia no termina de creer que esto le está pasando a ella mientras se abraza a su abdomen y se tira a llorar.

Emma sale del baño y se deja caer en la cama, es consiente del sonido insistente en la puerta y sabe perfectamente que se trata de Killian, pero ahora mismo esta tan deprimida que solo quiere estar sola y llorar. Ha escuchado el sonido de su móvil todo el día pero no es capaz de coger la bocina, aún no sabe cómo va explicar si esto está ocurriendo o si es mejor ocultarlo.

Emma vuelve a escuchar la puerta y la voz de su madre se mezcla con la varonil voz del pirata, la rubia sabe que han venido a por ella pero prefiere quedarse en la cama, no quiere ver a nadie y por primera vez agradece que Henry haya decidido permanecer con Regina.

-Sabemos que estas adentro, Emma abre la puerta- Mary Margaret suena severa y preocupada, pero la rubia prefiere permanecer en la cama. No se inmuta ni hace ningún esfuerzo por levantarse.

El silencio reina por un rato en el lugar, no hay sonidos de móviles ni golpes en la puerta, cuando Emma puede escuchar como la cerradura cede y los inquilinos se cuelan en su propia casa, tampoco se sorprende ni se mueve de su posición.

-Emma…- Su madre se acerca preocupada, David viene justo detrás de ella y por ultimo aparece Killian. –Cariño, pero ¿Que te ha pasado?- La mujer se acerca a su hija y sentándose junto a la cama puede percibir las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos.

-Hemos estado tan preocupados, ¿Qué está pasando Emma?- Su padre se acerca a la cama, justo al lado de Mary Margaret. Killian permanece de pie a un poco de distancia de la cama.

Emma se limita a seguir llorando, no quiere hablar con nadie de esto pero sabe que necesitan una explicación. –Pueden dejarme a solas con mi madre- Snow sonríe con tristeza y los hombres en la habitación se miran dudosos entre ellos. Killian no ha dicho nada desde que entro a la habitación.

-Déjennos a solas un momento- Pide la morena y sin muchas ganas los hombres abandonan la habitación. Emma puede escuchar sus pasos alejarse y hasta que no esta segura de que ya hay suficiente distancia no se atreve a hablar. -¿Qué pasa cariño?- Su madre le acaricia el cabello y la rubia quiere morir.

-Estoy embarazada- Susurra finalmente con un hilo de voz, las lagrimas se acumulan violentas en sus ojos y Emma no puede evitar que se deslicen por sus mejillas.

La noticia toma por sorpresa a la otra mujer antes de sonreír limpiamente. -¿Por eso estas tan triste? Oh Cariño, eso no es una mala noticia- Su madre continua acariciando su cabello y la rubia se siente ridícula, no puede dejar de llorar mientras piensa en que las cosas no son tan fáciles como Mary Margaret las pinta.

-Lo es mamá, este bebe no es de Killian- Emma no puede mirar a la otra mujer cuando estas palabras salen de su boca.

La morena se congela un momento antes de mirar confundida hacia la rubia. –Si no es de Killian entonces… ¿De quién es?- La mujer parece temerosa de preguntar y Emma llora con fuerza una vez más, no quiere hablar de eso, no puede hacerlo.

El silencio inunda la habitación y solo el llanto de la rubia puede escucharse, la morena tiene miedo de hablar otra vez. -¿De quién es… este… bebe?- Mary Margaret titubea mucho mientras pregunta y Emma permanece sin responder.

La mujer del cabello corto tarda un poco en comprender que es ahí donde está el verdadero problema. –Entiendo…- Susurra finalmente, dándose por vencida y Emma puede notar cierta decepción en sus palabras. -¿Lo conozco?- Pregunta finalmente, tratando de adivinar o imaginar a un posible responsable.

Emma afirma con un movimiento de cabeza y su madre trata de consolarla. -¿Puedes mantenerlo en secreto?- La rubia pregunta con un tono de vos ronco y la morena hace un silencio.

-Claro, cariño- Susurra con dulzura. –Aunque deberíamos decirle a tu padre y no estaría mal que habláramos del padre de tu pequeño- Mary Margaret insiste en hablar de aquello y Emma se aferra a su almohada, no tiene ni la mínima intención de hablar sobre aquello.

…

Emma camina sin muchas ganas, esta mañana Regina le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que haría un esfuerzo por responder sus dudas y aclarar este tema; y aunque la rubia se sintió incrédula ante aquellas palabras, de sobra sabía que ella necesitaba de aquellas respuestas, necesitaba saber que paso era el siguiente para dar.

La chica se sintió atemorizada en el segundo que se encontró de pie frente a la puerta de la alcaldía, no había estado ahí desde que había anunciado su embarazo a la morena y de eso ya hacían varios días. Emma no había sabido nada de Regina en esos días, por Henry se había enterado que la alcaldesa estaba bastante extraña y su propio hijo había descubierto a Emma llorando un par de veces.

-Adelante- La rubia escucha una voz con clase dándole la invitación a entrar en el segundo que había hecho sonar la puerta. Emma entro sin mucho entusiasmo, evitando mirar a la morena. La otra mujer se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida hacia afuera. Regina estaba tan tensa como la rubia.

Emma dio un par de pasos insegura antes de que la otra mujer la invitara a sentarse, en ningún momento la morena se había vuelto a mirarla, permanecía firme en su sitio. El silencio se extendió un poco y la rubia creyó que no podía soportarlo más.

-Dijiste que responderías mis dudas…- Emma comenzó sin mucha convicción, sus palabras eran casi susurros.

-Lo intentare- Las palabras distantes de la morena hicieron que la otra mujer la mirara.

-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?- Emma pregunto y Regina volvió la vista hacia ella un segundo. La intensa mirada de la morena atravesó a la rubia quien podía sentir sus latidos acelerarse.

-Me he tomado el tiempo para pensar sobre este asunto e incluso ahora dudo que la creatura que usted espera tenga algo que ver conmigo- La voz de la alcaldesa era seca, casi ruda mientras volvía la vista hacia la ventana.

Emma se sintió ofendida ante aquella acusación y estaba dispuesta a responder con dureza cuando el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió.

-Lamento llegar tarde- Gold atravesó la puerta como si estuviera entrando a su casa, Regina ni siquiera se inmuto ante aquella visita inesperada. –Intente ser un poco más puntual pero…- El hombre se detuvo de golpe mientras cerraba la puerta y miraba sorprendido por toda la habitación. Emma volvió el rostro hacia él. -¡Valla!- De pronto su rostro era de sorpresa. -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Gold miraba realmente atónito a las dos mujeres.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Regina se volvió de pronto, encarando la situación pero sin moverse de su lugar.

El hombre permaneció junto a la puerta, solamente que en esta ocasión su vista permaneció fija sobre Emma. –Estoy… realmente sorprendido- Y la rubia supo que no mentía, su rostro reflejaba su sorpresa.

Regina permanecía con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo las cejas.

-Un nuevo bebe- El hombre comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Emma, sin despegar la vista casi evitando parpadear para no perder detalle. –Un bebe de la salvadora y la reina- Y poco a poco en sus labios apareció una radiante sonrisa.

La rubia se apresuró a mirar a Regina, su rostro era todo un poema.

-Eso… no es posible- La morena tenia terror reflejado en los ojos, por primera vez la alcaldesa estaba aterrorizada.

-Yo tampoco lo creería si me lo dijeran- El hombre se apresuró a llegar hasta Emma. –Pero la energía en el aire, esta sensación eléctrica que desprende la salvadora ¿No la reconoces?- Gold miraba a la rubia como una fascinación intimidante.

-Yo no siento nada- Las palabras de la morena eran severas, casi rayaban en el enojo.

-¿Puedo?- Pregunto el hombre mientras extendía la mano, Emma tardo en comprender a que se refería.

-Yo… no se… no sé si sería buena idea- La rubia titubeo, Gold quería tocar su abdomen.

-Oh! Vamos querida, quiero sentirlo- El hombre miraba su vientre con total fascinación. –Necesito sentirlo para confirmas mis sospechas- Emma volvió el rostro hacia Regina quien los miraba con atención, su rostro tenia tantos sentimientos plasmados que la rubia no podía descifrar nada con certeza.

Emma afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y Gold se tomó su tiempo, como si quisiese guardar en su memoria el momento que su mano rozo aquel plano abdomen.

-Es tan… extraño- El hombre parecía embelesado ante el nuevo descubrimiento. –Jamás había visto nada como esto- Gold estaba realmente hipnotizado.

-¿Cómo ha pasado?- Pregunto Regina con cierta desesperación. El hombre permaneció sumido en sus pensamientos, con su mano en el abdomen de la rubia y su rostro completamente emocionado.

-No tengo ni idea- Susurro finalmente enderezándose en su sitio. –Jamás había visto nada igual- Gold tenía la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

-Entonces ¿Cómo estás seguro que ese bebe es mío?- Los ojos de la reina estaba inundados de miedo. –Naturalmente esto es imposible-

-Pero que incrédula resultaste, querida- Gold no espero ningún invitación mientras tomaba asiento. –Desde que entre al lugar pude leer tu firma sobre el vientre de Emma- El hombre sonría con entusiasmo. -¿O es que acaso ustedes no tuvieron algún encuentro intimo?- Había cierto tono pícaro en sus palabras que hizo sonrojar a Emma, la alcaldesa se limitó a darles la espalda y volver hacia la ventana. El silencio se extendió un poco antes de que Gold volviese a hablar. –Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta, querida-

-¿Ha sido la magia?- Regina pregunto sin moverse de su sitio.

-Lo dudo, la magia no actúa a menos que tú la hayas invocado- El hombre se apoyó en su bastón. –Además, no existe un hechizo que sea capaz de concebir- Emma se movió incomoda. –Recuerda que la magia puede quitar la vida, pero nunca puede darla-

-¿Entonces como ha sucedido?- Emma pregunto por primera vez, Gold la miro con aquella fascinación mientras Regina permanecía de piedra junto a la ventana.

-No tengo idea- Gold no dejaba de sonreír. –Puedo investigar sobre ello pero por ahora, es realmente un interesante misterio-

Emma y Regina permanecieron en silencio, la rubia podía sentir que las ideas ahora eran un poco más claras. –Si este embarazo no es parte de ningún hechizo, ¿Quiere decir que no se puede deshacer?- La rubia hablo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-Por supuesto que no, es un bebe Emma ¿Por qué querrías deshacerte de él?- Gold pregunto incrédulo y el silencio se extendió.

-Aún no he tomado una decisión- La rubia respondió sin mirarlo pero podía sentir su vista sobre ella. Regina no se movió.

-Quizás deban pensarlo muy bien, las dos- Gold hablo un poco más severo. –Entiendo que la situación es complicada y que muchas personas tal vez no lo tomaran bien, pero… yo he perdido un hijo y se lo mucho que eso duele- Ambas mujeres permanecieron sumidas en sus propios pensamientos.

El silencio se extendió y el hombre pareció comprender que aquellas mujeres necesitaban su espacio y pensar en muchas cosas, al final se despidió prometiendo que averiguaría sobre ello y que descubriría de qué manera se habían dado las cosas.

Emma y Regina permanecieron en silencio, cada una en su propio sitio, incapaces de hablar sobre aquel tema.

-Mañana es mi primera revisión con el pediatra- Emma rompió por fin el silencio, Regina hizo un ademan como si fuese a mirarla, pero al final no lo hizo. –Me guste o no, estoy embarazada y este bebe también es tuyo- Las palabras titubeantes de la rubia resonaban por la habitación. –Si tienes algún interés, quizás debas estar en el hospital alrededor de las diez- Emma se puso de pie, le dio un último vistazo a la morena, que parecía una estatua frente a la ventana. –Quizás puedas ayudarme a tomar esta decisión- La rubia espero un poco por alguna respuesta, pero la morena permaneció hundida en su propio silencio. Emma pensó, que decir algo mas era innecesario, así que sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta y de dispuso a marchar, antes de salir volvió la vista hacia Regina y noto que esta ni siquiera se había movido.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado y me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan... podéis escribir un review a continuación. Siempre es genial saber lo que piensan. Un beso.


	6. Take a decision

Hola o/

Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con un capitulo mas...

Debo admitir que me siento muy motivada con todos vuestros reviews que me sientan tan bien. Muchas gracias a **EsthefyBautista**, **Love Girl**, **inugami18**, **erza10**, **QueenLanaP**, **Raquel Emanuele**, **Radcliffjan **(gracias por las correcciones, me temo que tengo algunos problemas con ello y si veis alguno mas me encantaría que lo señalases, me sirve para mejorar, gracias), **ale**, **Mas alla de la realidad**, **Gloes**, **Guest**, **Alex1619**, **venus1485**, **annimoswanqueen**, **anaxis, aquarius7**. Michisimas gracias por sus reviews, me animan montones y me hacen sentir creativa. Se que muchos de vosotros me quieren saber que piensa Regina, me lo han pedido... pero me temo que necesitaran leer un poco mas. Haré un PoV de ella, pero necesito que la historia haya avanzado, les prometo que la espera valdrá la pena ;)

**Advertencia**: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.

* * *

Chapter 6

Emma se removió en su asiento incomoda, tenía la mirada insistente de su madre en la nuca pero se mantenía firme en no mirarle, la rubia sabía que si hacía notar que ella se había percatado, Mary Margaret comenzaría con las preguntas, justo como había estado haciendo desde que se enteró del embarazo.

-¿Emma?- Llamo su madre pero la aludida permaneció sin mirarla.

-Si- Pregunto con un susurro mientras llevaba otra cucharada de Lucky Charms con leche a su boca.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunto su madre con cierta duda y la rubia levanto apenas la vista, la otra mujer mecía al pequeño Neal sobre su portador.

-Estamos hablando mamá- Emma hace notar mientras continua concentrada en la labor de devorar sus cereales.

-Sabes a que me refiero, hablo de tu embarazo- La rubia paso a atragantarse con la leche, ¿o había sido el cereal?

-No quiero hablar sobre eso- Emma insistió mirando por primera vez a la morena. –No es un buen lugar- Insistió.

-Estoy intentando entenderte cariño, pero me lo estas poniendo muy difícil- Mary Margaret no paraba de insistir, la rubia sabía que en algún momento tenía que dar respuestas pero no estaba lista para ello.

-Henry no lo sabe, y bajara a por su desayuno en cualquier segundo- La más joven insistió. –No hablemos más de esto- Emma volvió a negarse mientras continuaba devorando sus cereales, desde hacía varios días que había notado que no podía parar de comer los Lucky Charms.

-¿Y no te parece que Henry debería saber que tendrá un hermano?- La morena continuo con el tema ignorando los intentos fallidos de la rubia por dejar el tema zanjado.

-Aún no he decidido si voy a tenerlo- Emma bajo la vista de forma instantánea, no quería ver la cara de Mary Margaret cuando aquellas palabras salieron de su boca.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- El tono en la voz de su madre le advirtió a la rubia que no era una buena idea hablar de sus indecisiones.

-En una hora tengo revisión con el médico, no he decidido si voy a tener él bebe- Emma se llenó la boca con cereales mientras su madre se hundió en el silencio.

-Buenos días- La voz adormilada del adolecente sonó a las espaldas de la rubia, quien de pronto se sintió aliviada.

-Buenos días chico- Emma hablo mientras se incorporaba bien en su asiento. –Hay cereales y Mary Margaret hizo omelett- Henry llego tallando sus ojos mientras se sentaba en la mesa, justo al lado de la rubia.

-Me gusta el omelett- El chico apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y aun adormilado observaba a su madre y a su abuela.

Emma se puso de pie mientras comenzaba a servir el desayuno.

-¿Está todo bien?- El adolecente hablo de pronto. –Están muy calladas- Mary Margaret tenía la mirada perdida y continuaba meciendo al pequeño que estaba dentro.

-Todo está bien chico- La rubia se apresuró a terminar de servir el desayuno del adolecente.

-Creo que todo el mundo está raro- Henry se estiro un poco antes de seguir hablando. –Regina ha estado muy extraña y ustedes también ¿Me están ocultando algo? ¿Tienen más problemas?- El chico las miraba inquisidor y Emma se apresuró a dejar el desayuno sobre la mesa.

-Espero que no te importe quedarte con Mary Margaret, tengo algo que resolver- La rubia se apresuró a coger su chaqueta.

-Eh mamá ¿Estas huyendo?- El chico pregunto más despierto, mientras observaba a la rubia prepararse para salir.

-Tiene que resolver algunas cosas, no tardara- La morena hablo y Emma se sintió agradecida mientras terminaba de colocarse la bufanda. –Y Emma…- Su madre la llamo mientras se apresuraba a la puerta, apenas volvió el rostro ante la mención de su nombre. –No cometas ningún error- La mujer hablo con seriedad y la rubia sintió que se estremecía. Respondió con una sonrisa rota antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

…

Emma apretó sus manos contra los muslos de su pierna, se sentía nerviosa y sus palmas de pronto estaban sudando, el doctor le recibiría en cualquier momento y Regina no había llegado. La rubia miro el reloj por enésima vez, ya eran las 10:03 am y Emma comenzó a sentirse decepcionada, si algo tenía la alcaldesa es que siempre pese a todo, era muy puntual. La mujer se recargo en la silla y cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, ¿Sería posible que Regina continuase sin creerle? La rubia no sabía si dudar, pero si sabía que el tiempo continuaba pasando y por ningún lado había señales de la alcaldesa.

Emma volvió la vista hacia la puerta del hospital, pero nada. Ya eran cerca de las 10:20 am y la decepción estaba pintada en su rostro. ¿Debía tener este bebe? ¿Criaría sola a un hijo? Ella no lo hizo con Henry, siempre quiso que el chico tuviese lo mejor y Regina se lo había dado. ¿Cómo podía rechazar ahora un hijo que si era suyo? ¿Cómo podía rechazarlo cuando ella misma había propiciado aquel encuentro? La rubia se sintió maldita, sin duda esta era la manera más cruel de vengarse. Ahora estaba sola con un hijo de la reina malvada.

-¿Señorita Swan?- La mención de su nombre le hizo volver el rostro, frente a ella estaba una mujer alta, de cabellos castaños y largos, portaba una bata de doctor y Emma supo enseguida que era la mujer que le daría seguimiento al embarazo.

-Si- La rubia se puso de pie sin demasiadas ganas. –Soy yo- Acepto.

-Soy la doctora Avery Bolton, el doctor Whale me ha asignado para llevar vuestro embarazo- La mujer le sonrió mientras le tendía la mano. Emma la cogió mientras apenas sonreía falsamente.

-Claro, creo que ya le han hablado de mi- La rubia no sabía que más decir.

-La hija de Blancanieves y Encantador, será un placer atender su embarazo- Emma se sintió ligeramente incomoda ante aquellas palabras. –Acompáñeme al consultorio- Pidió mientras colocaba las manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

Emma volvió por última vez la vista hacia la puerta pero nada, Regina no estaba ahí.

-Tome asiento- La mujer sugirió mientras se colocaba detrás de su escritorio. La rubia lo hizo después de cerrar la puerta y miraba atenta a como la mujer comenzaba a teclear en su ordenador. -¿Cuántos años tenéis?- Pregunto la doctora con un poco más de confianza.

-Tengo 31 - Respondió apenas la rubia y la mujer la miro un segundo.

-Es una edad interesante, a partir de los 35 años los embarazos comienzan a ser más riesgosos- La mujer hablaba mientras continuaba tecleando en el ordenador. Emma permaneció en silencio. -¿Sabe con certeza cuanto tiempo tiene de gestación?- La rubia volvió a sentir incomodidad, la idea de estar embarazada todavía no le sentaba bien.

-Quizás seis semanas- Hablo Emma sin estar muy convencida.

-Según vuestros estudios, usted debe estar entrando a la séptima semana- La doctora confirmo y la rubia no pudo evitar pensar en que hacía siete semanas que Regina la había tocado. Emma se estremece ante aquel pensamiento, puesto que también recuerda lo doloroso de aquella experiencia.

-¿Entonces tengo siete semanas?- Pregunta y casi se toca el vientre por inercia.

-Claro- Responde la mujer frente a ella. -¿Dónde está el padre del pequeño?- Pregunta sin volver el rostro y el sentimiento de abandono se instala en el pecho de la rubia de una manera punzante y dolorosa, Emma no quiere responder.

-No hay un padre- Responde finalmente bajando un poco la vista, sabe que no es una respuesta suficiente y que raya en la estupidez. Pero es cierta, ella no mintió.

La otra mujer levanta el rostro y la mira con cierta confusión, está a punto de decir algo cuando el sonido de la puerta la interrumpe. Emma vuelve el rostro cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y no puede creer lo que sus ojos están viendo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- La voz de la alcaldesa bloquea cualquier pensamiento racional en la mente de la rubia. Cree que por un segundo ha dejado de respirar.

-Estoy atendiendo un paciente, ¿Puede esperar un poco afuera?- La doctora parece no entender la conexión que se establece en las miradas de aquellas mujeres.

Regina no espera una invitación mientras se adentra en aquella habitación. –Acompaño a la señorita Swan- Habla finalmente y aunque hay sitio junto a Emma, la morena permanece de pie un poco alejada de la otra mujer.

La doctora Bolton vuelve el rostro hacia la rubia, esperando algún comentario. Pero la última está sumida en sus propios pensamientos, aun no puede creer que la alcaldesa ha aceptado finalmente al bebe como suyo.

-De acuerdo- La mujer profesional rompe el instante de silencio, no se escucha muy convencida. –Entonces ¿No habrá una figura paterna?- Emma levanta la vista hacia aquella mujer y no pude evitar sentir cierto odio. ¿Sería correcto decir que la otra progenitora estaba también en la habitación?

-No habrá ningún hombre responsable- La firme voz de la alcaldesa suena a las espaldas de la sheriff. –Si necesita que alguien responda por la salud de Emma y él bebe, entonces yo voy a responder por ellos, así como también me hare cargo de los gastos del hospital- Y la rubia se estremece, no sabe describir cómo se siente con todos estos nuevos sentimientos. Sabía enfrentar un embarazo a solas pero nunca le había tocado que alguien la acompañara durante el mismo.

-Regina, esto no es necesario- Emma vuelve el rostro hacia la otra mujer. El rostro serio de la morena la hace titubear un poco.

-Hablaremos de ello después- La morena hablo sin mirarla.

El silencio se extendió mientras solo se escuchaba el tecleo del ordenador. –Hablemos de los síntomas- La doctora rompió el silencio. -Has experimentado cambios ¿No es así?- Pregunto mirando a la rubia.

-Los últimos días no he parado de vomitar en las mañanas- La rubia responde y la mujer castaña sonríe. –Tengo mareos, dolores de cabeza y por las noches me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño-

-Sera un pequeño muy inquieto- La mujer sigue tecleando y Emma tiene el impulso de mirar hacia donde Regina se encuentra. Sin embargo no lo hace. -¿Has experimentado cambios físicos?- Pregunta la doctora mientras hacia un lado el ordenador y volvía la vista hacia la rubia.

-¿Cambios físicos?- Emma pareció no comprender.

-Si, a lo largo de estas semanas tus pechos deben comenzar a crecer y tal vez necesites sujetadores un poco más grandes- La doctora hablaba convencida y la rubia se miró el pecho. Ya había notado que el sujetador le apretaba un poco.

-¿Cuándo dejara de doler?- Hizo referencia a aquel dolor que se volvía insistente y la castaña sonrió ligeramente.

-Me temo que no puedo decirle con certeza, depende del organismo de cada mujer- La profesional se puso de pie y comenzó a rebuscar en sus cajones. –Daré una orden para que se revise tu presión sanguínea, con el embarazo y los cambios hormonales del mismo vas a tener un flujo de sangre más acelerado- La mujer habla con naturalidad, y Emma tiene que procesarlo un poco para que todo vaya quedando más claro. –Programaremos tu primera ecografía en la décima semana, si tu estás de acuerdo- Y entonces el vago pensamiento sobre interrumpir su embarazo, llevan a la rubia a pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

-¿Y si no quiero tener al bebe?- La doctora detiene su búsqueda de golpe y mira con confusión hacia la mujer que parece haber dicho una especie de blasfemia. Emma se avergüenza ligeramente de sus palabras y se resiste con todas sus fuerzas a no mirar hacia la alcaldesa. Teme encontrarse con algo que no pueda controlar.

-¿Has tomado ya… la decisión?- La mujer de blanco pregunta dudosa, ha dejado de hacer todo lo que hacía y de pronto tiene una concentración extrema sobre cada minúsculo detalle en el comportamiento de la rubia.

-Emma no lo ha decidido todavía- Regina habla con firmeza, pero hay algo extraño en su voz, algo que la rubia no logra descifrar y le hace volver el rostro hacia la morena. La alcaldesa a pesar de tener el semblante serio, tiene un deje de temor reflejado en sus ojos obscuros, Emma lo sabe enseguida porque la otra mujer se resiste a mirarla. – Tiene que pensarlo un poco y con más cordura- La rubia se estremece cuando vuelve al rostro hacia la doctora, está casi segura que Regina ahora esta cabreada con ella.

Emma cree que debe decir algo, pero al final no lo hace y el silencio se extiende un poco.

-No entiendo- La mujer de blanco rompe el silencio. -¿Por qué la alcaldesa está aquí respondiendo estas preguntas?- Trata de indagar. La rubia se sume en su asiento, sabe que Regina va a contestar con clase y rayando en la grosería alguna especie de "Dedíquese a su trabajo y no haga preguntas que no le corresponden" y suspira…

…

Emma apenas ha dado dos paso fuera del consultorio y tiene la inmensa necesidad de salir pitando de ahí, Regina viene siguiéndola de cerca y la rubia sabe que tienen que hablar, deben hablar, Emma necesita hablar con la morena pero quizás no está lista para ello, se engaña.

Da un par de pasos más en silencio hasta que siente que tiran apenas de su brazo, la alcaldesa la sostiene suavemente y ha detenido su andar.

-No quiero que interrumpas el embarazo- Sus palabras son serias, pero hay algo en su voz que la rubia descubre como ¿culpa?

La rubia detiene sus pasos y teme volver el rostro, vacila entre soltarse y marcharse o quedarse a tener esta discusión.

-Creo que la decisión final me corresponde- Emma habla con un poco de rudeza mientras vuelve apenas el rostro.

-Te recuerdo que también es mi…- La alcaldesa hace una pausa, antes de hablar titubeante. -… mi hijo- Casi susurra y Emma se estremece, no sabe porque aquellas palabras la hacen sentir débil. –Lo correcto sería tomar juntas una decisión- Regina luce bastante seria, sin embargo la rubia sabe que esta haciendo un esfuerzo para controlarse de esta manera.

-Sí, bueno…- Emma niega con un movimiento de cabeza. –Un embarazo no estaba en mis planes- La morena le suelta el brazo y la rubia aprovecha para recargar la espalda en la pared del pasillo.

-Le aseguro señorita Swan, que este bebe tampoco estaba dentro de los míos- Regina desliza sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su saco. –Sin embargo, Gold asegura que es hijo mío y nunca estaría de acuerdo en asesinarle-La alcaldesa no la mira pero continua hablando bajo, serio. Emma siente que aire se ha vuelto más denso.

-¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto a Henry?- La rubia pregunta de pronto y Regina vuelve la vista hacia los ojos claros de Emma. -¿Cómo voy a explicarles a mis padres? ¿Cómo vamos a explicar esta locura?- La rubia expone sus temores y por un segundo cree que se soltara a llorar, pero se contiene.

-No lo sé- La alcaldesa la mira con intensidad, con cierta tristeza y sus palabras son suaves. La sheriff no sabe explicar cuándo fue la última vez que vio esa mirada en la morena. –Algo se nos va a ocurrir pero Emma…- Regina duda un poco en continuar. –No interrumpas el embarazo-

La rubia siente que le falta la respiración. Regina está ahí frente a ella, pidiéndole que no rechazara al bebe que habían concebido. Después de estar enfadadas por semanas con aquella rivalidad palpable entre las dos, Emma todavía no puede procesar que Regina este ahí, apoyándola a su manera.

-¿Emma?- Aquella voz interrumpe la conexión que miradas. La alcaldesa se separa un poco mientras se aclara la garganta. La rubia vuelve el rostro con sorpresa.

-Killian…- Susurra con asombro mientras se siente nerviosa de pronto.

-¿Qué haces en el hospital?- El hombre pregunta mientras intercala su mirada entre la rubia y la morena.

-Yo me retiro, hablaremos después Señorita Swan- Regina se mueve con nerviosismo y se aleja con largas zancadas. Emma tuvo el impulso de detenerla pero era inútil, no hablarían más mientras Killian estuviese ahí.

Se hace un breve silencio y la rubia comprende que aquel hombre espera una respuesta.

-Una revisión de rutina ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- De forma inteligente trata de desviar la atención hacia el otro lado.

-Tengo un empleo nuevo, me han pedido que traiga mis papeles al hospital para tramitar un seguro de vida- Emma hace un jugueteo con sus cejas y sonríe lo menos falso que le es posible. –Sé que me has estado evitando- El moreno habla después de otro breve silencio.

La rubia sabe que es así pero no quiere culparlo, tampoco quiere herirlo. –Tenemos que hablar Killian- Dice de pronto y aun las alarmas en su cabeza le advierten que no está preparada para ir por ahí revelando su reciente secreto.

El hombre sonríe. –Detesto cuando las mujeres dicen eso- Se toca la barba con la mano y se mueve pensativo. -¿Eh echo algo malo? Porque hasta donde recuerdo, he esperado tanto como tú me lo has pedido-

Emma se siente un pelín culpable. –No es por nada que hayas echo- La rubia sonríe tratando de relajar el ambiente, pero fracasa porque el pirata aún tiene el semblante serio. –Me gustaría que quedásemos pronto para hablar de lo que sucede-

-Malas noticias- Killian niega con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No te apresures- La rubia intenta no anticipar nada.

-Tienen que ser malas noticias, si no lo fueran me citarías una noche en tu departamento cuando Henry no estuviese en casa- El hombre mira hacia el suelo y Emma no puede evitar sentirse mal. ¿No iba a darse una oportunidad con él? ¿Qué iba a hacer con sus recientes sentimientos por el pirata?

La rubia se acercó un poco más a él y cogiendo el rostro entre sus manos, deposito un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. –Sé que te he estado pidiendo demasiado- Ella habla contra los labios del moreno. –Solo te pido un poco más de tiempo y prometo que te lo diré todo- El pirata no pierde la oportunidad y se abraza a su cintura mientras se entrega en un beso un poco más largo y profundo.

La culpa golpea constante contra el pecho de la rubia pero ahí permanece, con sus labios juntos a los del pirata sin sospechas que unos ojos oscuros la miran a la distancia.

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Vale la pena dejar un review? ¿Como debería enterarse Hook de lo que Emma esconde? ¿Emma y Regina encontraran un equilibrio?... Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Un beso.


	7. Time of truth

Hola:

Antes que cualquier otra cosa pido una disculpa por tardar demasiado en actualizar. Tuve conflictos en casa y me entretuve con un "reto" que no pude cumplir porque no supe como darle final. Una vez mas, una disculpa. Asi mismo, anuncio que dejare una administradora de mi cuenta porque me ausentare pero ella se encargara de publicar mis escritos y dejarles mi mensaje. Es como si me fuese, sin irme. Se llama Abril así que tal vez firme algunas cosas con su nombre ... Yo soy ABlaker y ella es Abril, solo Abril.

Quiero agradecer por su paciencia y voy a intentar que desde hoy tardar menos en actualizar, así que pongo un periodo de 10 a 15 días por capitulo... espero ser puntal y haré todo por serlo. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado su review porque molan montones y me dan muchas ganas de escribir cada vez que les leo. Gracias a **Raquel Emanuele** (A que he tardado mas que la ultima vez, una disculpa y espero que sigáis leyendo) **Gloes**, **elyshakespeare**, **Love Girl**, **erza10**, **ale**, **anaxis**, **venus1485**, **IsabellaMartins** (Vos dejáis vuestro primer review y yo demoro mil en actualizar, espero no haberos decepcionado y que sigáis la historia, haré todo porque tenga un final a la altura de sus lectores) **inugami18** (Hola Marian), **Alex1921**, **Melissa Swan**, **Anonimoswanqueen**, **franchiulla**, **Mas alla de la realidad**, **BeckettMills**... Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por sus geniales mensajes.

Se que se mueren por saber que pasa por la mente de Regina o con sus sentimientos... tendrán que esperar un poco mas pero les aseguro que valdra la pena. _¿Creen que las emociones de Regina tuviesen algo que ver en que Emma quedase embarazada?_ ... Me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones.

**Advertencia:** Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.

* * *

Chapter 7

Emma salió envuelta en una toalla hasta su habitación, recordaba con fastidio lo tedioso que era olvidar meter la ropa interior al baño antes de tomar una ducha y por lo mismo, después tenía que volver a salir semi desnuda hasta su habitación para poder vestirse de manera adecuada. Se colocó sus bragas y en el segundo que intento colocar el sujetador, no pudo evitar sentir una enorme incomodidad al encontrar su busto firmemente presionado y apretado en el pequeño sujetador.

-Tiene que ser una broma- Se susurró a si misma mientras intentaba inútilmente acomodar el sujetador sin que se sintiese incómodo. –Cada vez está más apretado- Haciendo a un lado la toalla camino hasta el enorme espejo que estaba colocado cuidadosamente cerca de su cama. – ¡Auch…!- Emma se quejó cuando se alcanzó uno de sus pechos y un dolor punzante le advirtió que no soportaría más presión sobre sí.

La salvadora suspira con resignación.

La rubia ignora por un segundo su incomodidad mientras su vista se desviaba hacia su plano abdomen. La mujer vacila un poco con su palma pendiendo apenas por sobre la piel de su vientre, suspira antes de cerrar los ojos y colocar con nerviosismo su mano sobre aquel sitio. Emma siente que un escalofrió le recorre la espalda cuando el pensamiento de estar tocando a su bebe le golpe en el pecho. Una sonrisa involuntaria inunda sus labios y siente los ojos ligeramente húmedos mientras desliza su extremidad con delicadeza sobre su abdomen, una chispa de alegría se enciende en su pecho y ríe mientras abre los ojos por primera vez.

-Mi bebé…- Emma susurra por lo bajo, como si acabase de descubrirse embarazada y de pronto la idea fuese fascinante. –Eres mi bebé- La rubia susurra mientras su otra extremidad se posa también sobre su vientre y sonríe ante el pensamiento. Los ojos de la sheriff se inundan cuando piensa que la situación es un verdadero mal chiste, sabe que muchas cosas difíciles se vendrán sobre ella pero por fin ha tomado su decisión, ¡Iba a tener a su bebé! Sin importar que duras se pusieran las cosas, Emma decidió que esta vez no sería cobarde, esta vez haría las cosas bien.

…

La rubia profirió un suspiro mientras revolvía suavemente la crema en su cacao, tenía la mirada concentrada en el oleaje de su taza y en los múltiples pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza, tomar una decisión parecía algo fácil siempre que no se tomaran en cuenta las repercusiones que podrían traer a su vida. Emma recuerda con tristeza el momento en el que se volvió sobre sus pasos para sacar a Marian de aquella prisión y salvarle la vida.

-¿Estas bien mamá?- La voz de su hijo le hizo levantar la vista y rompió toda su concentración en sus pensamientos.

-Claro, chico- La rubia intento sonreír con sinceridad pero se descubrió con una mueca torcida y mal fingida.

-Estas muy extraña- Henry la miraba con escrutinio y Emma se sintió vigilada, tenía que reconocer que su hijo era bastante listo.

-Estaba pensando en algunas cosas- Hace un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia. -¿Pasaras el fin de semana con Regina?- La rubia intenta desviar la conversación y el chico se mueve incomodo en su sitio.

-Mi madre a estado actuando muy raro las últimas semanas- Emma frunce las cejas y no puede evitar sentirse de pronto más interesada en la conversación.

-¿A qué te refieres?- La mujer insiste apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y con notable más atención.

-Se encierra en su oficina por horas y a veces parece que no quiere que este ahí- Henry hace un movimiento con los hombros y la rubia reconoce que al chico le afecta más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir. –Esta mas callada y muy seria, creo que está haciendo las cosas mal otra vez- El adolecente no la mira. -¿Crees que vuelva a ser mala como antes?- Pregunta afligido y Emma quiere negarlo, pero lo cierto es que ella misma teme por aquello.

La sheriff suspira con cansancio mientras reconoce que aún hay cierta culpa golpeándole en el pecho. ¿En qué clase de situación estaba metida ahora? ¿La madre de sus hijos podría volver a ser aquel villano que antes fue? La rubia siente nauseas cuando piensa en Regina como la mujer que abuso de ella para dejarla embarazada. Su vida era un mal chiste contado por un mal comediante.

El sonido de la campanilla de Granny's hace volver la vista a Henry hacia la puerta y el chico sonríe con sinceridad cuando se encuentra a la misma Regina parada en el umbral mirando hacia donde madre e hijo se encuentran. Henry levanta su mano en señal para que les acompañe y con un gesto torcido, la reina vacila en llegar hasta ellos.

-Emma y yo hablábamos de ti, ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?- Regina levanta una ceja y la rubia sabe que la alcaldesa duda en si quedarse ahí o alejarse.

-Quizás tu madre prefiera sentarse en otro sitio- Las palabras de la sheriff salen involuntarias mientras vuelve la vista a lo interesante que resulta mezclar su cacao.

-¿Es eso lo que usted quiere, señorita Swan?- La voz fría de Regina retumba en sus oídos y casi por inercia vuelve la vista hacia aquella imponente mujer, Emma se pregunta el porqué de que su corazón golpee con fiereza contra su pecho.

El silencio se hace por unos segundos y con la boca recién descubierta seca, la rubia se atreve a responder. –Quédate, por favor- Su voz es un susurro seco y aquellas palabras son improvisadas, pero por un segundo Emma no podía ver más allá de un par de ojos oscuros indescifrables mirándola con intensidad.

Regina se mantiene regida, su rostro en una mezcla entre confusión y algo más que la rubia no alcanza a descifrar. Finalmente toma asiento junto al chico.

Emma por su parte, hace a un lado la cuchara de su cacao y le da un trago largo. Necesita beber algo caliente para relajar su cuerpo, lo necesita.

-¿Y… como has estado?- Pregunta la alcaldesa sin mirarla y la rubia sabe enseguida que le esta preguntado a ella, el chico parece ignorar la tensión que les rodeaba mientras se concentraba en cortar sus tortillas para comer.

-Bien, muy bien, sin incidentes- Emma responde rápido y con cierta torpeza, las dos mujeres son conscientes de que el chico ignora por completo sus conflictos. El silencio se hace un momento y Ruby aparece para romperlo.

-Alcaldesa, ¿Desea algo para desayunar?- La loba parece actuar normal pero la rubia logra ver más allá de su sonrisa fingida.

Regina da una orden sencilla con café y pan tostado, después vuelve la vista hacia Emma como si esperase algo de aquella mujer. -¿No comerá nada más, señorita Swan?- Su voz esconde una exigencia y Emma vacila en responder.

-No, me basta con el cacao- La rubia afirma mientras desvía la mirada, sabe que aquella respuesta no va a agradarle a Regina. Ruby no espera a que terminen la discusión cuando desaparece rumbo a la cocina.

-En su condición, lo apropiado seria comer un poco más- La voz de la alcaldesa es seria y la rubia está casi segura de que está intentando controlar su temperamento con todas sus fuerzas. –Su cuerpo necesita más nutrientes- Emma se niega a mirarla.

-¿Cuál condición?- Pregunta Henry mientras se lleva un bocado de su tortilla hasta la boca. -¿Estas enferma mamá?- El chico hace a un lado el tenedor y las dos mujeres lo miran mientras el aire se vuelve más pesado.

-Te he dicho cariño, que no hables con la boca llena- Regina lo reprende con un tono comprensivo y el chico parece disculparse con la mirada. El silencio incomodo aparece otra vez mientras Henry mastica su bocado.

-No me respondieron, ¿Estas enferma Emma?- El chico insiste y la rubia mira a Regina con reproche. El tema del embarazo era algo clasificado, ni siquiera habían acordado nada entre ellas como para contarle al hijo que compartían.

-Emma tiene algo…- La alcaldesa comienza a explicar y Emma sabe que está improvisando una respuesta, el color le abandona la piel y espera a que Regina no suelte más de la cuenta. –Una situación en su cuerpo- La morena termina de hablar no muy convencida.

El chico frunce una ceja. -¿Algo como que?- Vuelve la vista hacia las dos mujeres y coge otro bocado para seguir comiendo.

Emma y Regina comparten miradas. –Algo como una situación estomacal- La rubia se adelanta deseando que aquello sea suficiente para el chico.

-¿Por eso vomitas todas las mañanas?- Henry insiste y el rubor le alcanza las mejillas mientras Regina hace sonar su garganta en signo de total incomodidad.

-Emma va estar bien- Regina habla con firmeza cansada del estrés de la situación. –Todo es cuestión de tiempo- Le dio un último vistazo a la rubia quien cogió su taza con nerviosismo y bebió de su cacao que ya estaba tibio.

-Su orden- Ruby apareció de pronto haciendo que todos volviesen la vista hacia ella. –Café y pan para Regina- Acomodo con maestría todo sobre la mesa y cuando creyeron que se marcharía, continuo. –Te he traído una garra de oso- La loba le sonrió a Emma mientras le dejaba el plato sobre la mesa, frente a la rubia.

La salvadora miro aquello con confusión. –Pero… yo no he pedido esto- Negó.

-Lo sé- Respondió Ruby. –Pero lo necesitaras- La camarera se enderezo y le guiño un ojo con aire de coquetería. –Invita la casa- Finalizo antes de marcharse y dejar a Emma con el rostro hecho un poema.

-La señorita Lucas tiene mucha confianza con usted, ¿Cierto?- Regina pregunto después de un breve silencio, la rubia percibió un tono peligroso en aquella voz. -¿Ya le habéis contado?- La alcaldesa insistió mirando con cierta rudeza hacia Emma quien no comprendió a que venía aquel cambio de actitud.

La rubia frunció las cejas mientras trataba de comprender donde estaba el error que había cometido. –Si te refieres a lo que creo que te refieres…- Emma intento no dar más detalles. –Solamente tú y Mary Margaret lo saben por mi boca-

El rostro de la reina se endureció. -¿Le has contado a tu madre?- Pregunto con un tono acido, la rubia comprendió que Regina ya estaba por demás cabreada.

-No es como lo crees- Emma se defendió. –Ella no sabe que es tuyo- Susurro más bajo pero la mirada endurecida de la otra mujer no disminuyo de intensidad. –Tu y yo ni siquiera hemos hablado del tema ¿Por qué lo andaría contado a todo el mundo?- La rubia se estaba sintiendo ofendida.

-Dado el caso de que usted y la señorita Lucas son muy unidas, realmente no me sería una sorpresa que lo supiese todo- Regina escupió las palabras en un tono más alto.

-¿Has escuchado lo que dijiste? Es ridículo, ni Ruby y yo somos tan unidas como insinúas y esto…- Emma hizo referencia a su situación. –Es algo que por ahora, solo nos incumbe a nosotras- La rubia comenzaba a sentirse cabreada, si la alcaldesa la provocaba, ella le respondería.

-Vale, parad- Henry interrumpió cuando descubrió el cabreo reflejado en los rostros de sus madres. –Creo que están hablando en claves y no me entero de nada- El chico lucia confundido. -¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?- Henry pidió una explicación y ambas mujeres volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

-No es nada cariño- Regina respondió con sequedad y simpleza mientras cogía su taza de café entre las manos y bebía con tragos cortos.

-Claro que es algo, algo pasa- El chico no se rindió. -¿Todavía no le perdonas a Emma que haya traído a Marian de pasado? –Y sin quererlo, Henry toco la herida que aun permanecía abierta. La rubia pudo notar la forma en la que aquello aun le afectaba a Regina, ya sabía leer aquella forma en la que se curveaba su labio y sus cejas lucían un gesto afligido. Emma ya conocía esa expresión.

-La señorita Swan y yo tenemos cosas de adultos que solucionar- La alcaldesa fingió una sonrisa que lucía bastante esplendida pero no era real.

-Ya soy un adulto- Tan testarudo, el chico no se rindió.

-Tienes trece chico- Emma le alcanzo la mano por sobre la mesa. –Aun eres nuestro pequeño- La rubia no pudo evitar pensar que pronto no sería el único.

El Silencio volvió a envolverles una vez más, aquel silencio incómodo y pesado.

-Iré a los servicios- Emma hizo a un lado su servilleta y con un movimiento hizo el afán de levantarse. En el segundo que se puso de pie, la cabeza le dio vueltas y se sostuvo con firmeza de la mesa mientras el vértigo inicial daba paso a un mareo donde la rubia tuvo que apretar los ojos para no perder el equilibrio.

-¡¿Emma?!- Regina se apresuró a levantarse de su sitio y la sostuvo por el brazo, pasando el otro por su espalda para trasmitirle seguridad. -¿Estas bien?- La morena pregunto preocupada sin la intención de soltar a la otra mujer.

La rubia continúo apoyada sobre la mesa y se permitió recargar la cabeza sobre aquel espacio blando que le brindaba seguridad. –Estoy bien- Susurro finalmente después de un segundo, mientras los presentes miraban preocupados y confundidos.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- Regina hablo con cierta desesperación. Emma por fin descubrió que el sitio donde tenía apoyada la cabeza, no era otro más que el pecho de la alcaldesa.

-Estoy bien- La rubia logro incorporarse mientras trataba de normalizar su agitado corazón. –Esto suele pasar seguido, no es nada grave- Emma advirtió mientras notaba que la morena aun la tenía firmemente cogida por la espalda.

-¿Has hablado de esto con la doctora?- Regina susurro cerca de su oído y la rubia sintió que se estremecía.

-Es normal, no hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte- Cuando la última palabras salió de sus labios, la alcaldesa pareció comprender que aquello resultaba muy comprometedor dada la situación que compartían en este momento.

Finalmente Regina la soltó y se enderezo en su sitio, Henry parecía sorprendido por aquella escena pero permanecía callado como el resto de la audiencia, nadie se atrevía a decir nada de aquel incidente tan extraño donde la salvadora y la reina malvada discutían y al segundo siguiente se abrazaban. No tenía sentido para nadie pero nadie dijo absolutamente nada.

…

-Dos chupitos- Pidió Hook a la camarera que estaba frente a ellos tomando la orden.

Emma se removió incomoda en su asiento antes de corregir. –Mejor un chupito y un vaso con agua- Ruby asintió finalmente y desapareció por la puerta rumbo al interior de Granny's.

Killian la miraba con una ceja suspendida. –Alcohol y agua, una buena combinación para tener una charla animada- El hombre se recargo en su silla.

La rubia lo miraba atenta, había notado desde el primer momento que lo miro que el pirata se había arreglado la barba y tenía un aspecto cuidado, más atractivo.

-Sé que no me has citado en este sitio para tener una de esas famosas citas románticas que las parejas acostumbran- Emma continuo mirándolo sin inmutarse. –Esas cursilerías no son de mi estilo y en todo caso, tu arreglo casual desentona – La mujer no pudo evitar embozar una leve sonrisa.

-Me habéis pillado- Hook también sonrió, pero su sonrisa tenia matices de tristeza.

-¿Qué está pasando Emma?- El hombre suspiro un poco e hizo el cuerpo hacia adelante, reposando los brazos sobre la mesa. –Has estado evitándome por semanas, entiendo esa estupidez de que te sientas culpable con Regina pero ¿Qué narices pinta ahí tu indiferencia conmigo?- Killian tenía el semblante más serio.

Emma bajo un segundo la mirada antes de volver la vista hacia él. –Ha pasado algo, una de esas cosas que no tenía contemplada que podía suceder- La rubia evadió la mirada. –Creo que necesitas saber de qué se trata y yo necesito saber si puedes entenderme y si quieres apoyarme- El hombre frunció las cejas.

La pareja se miró con intensidad un segundo.

-Un chupito y un vaso con agua- Ruby interrumpió su juego de miradas dejando los vasos sobre la mesa. Antes de marcharse, la camarera se aseguró de tocar el hombro de la rubia y Emma podía jurar que la escucho susurrar un "suerte".

-Vale, me he perdido- El pirata le dio un trago a su bebida. – ¿Con incidente te refieres a algo que Regina te ha hecho? Porque si es ese el caso, esa bruja está acabando con mi paciencia- El hombre lucía un pelín cabreado de pronto.

La rubia de pronto se sintió nerviosa. –Sí, veras… Regina hizo algo…- Emma comenzó titubeante, sin estar muy segura de como continuar. –Algo que no estoy segura de como sucedió pero que está cambiando mucho mi vida- La mujer apretó un poco más manos mientras sentía como comenzaban a sudar. ¿De verdad le contaría todo a Killian?

-Esa hija de puta…- El hombre se bebió de prisa su trago antes de volver a hablar. – ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿También ha estado lanzándote amenazas?- Emma frunció las cejas.

-Espera,… ¿Qué?- La mujer lo miro confundida. - ¿Te ha estado amenazando?- La rubia no podía comprender aquello. ¿Por qué Regina estaría amenazando a Hook?

El pirata la miro confundido. -¿A ti no?- Killian se rasco la cabeza.

Emma negó con un movimiento de cabeza. –Pero… ¿Por qué te ha estado amenazando?- La rubia se sentía ligeramente cabreada con la otra mujer.

-Yo que sé, ahora que lo pienso sus amenazas son tan absurdas- El hombre volvió a recargar la espalda en la silla. –Realmente no importa, no quiero que hablemos de esa víbora- El pirata se estiro hasta que alcanzo la mano de Emma por sobre la mesa. –Estamos aquí por nosotros y de verdad Swan, quiero saber que está pasando entre tú y yo-

La rubia volvió a sentir que el nerviosismo volvía y le recorría el cuerpo de punta a punta. –Quizás este no sea el momento- Emma aparto su mano de la mano de Hook.

-No- Killian se negó. –Estoy cansándome de esto, de esperar sentado por ti hasta que tu decidas si me quieres o no- La rubia descubrió los ojos tristes de él hombre que tenía frente a ella.

-No tienes que dudar eso Killian- Por primera vez Emma no se sintió dudosa. –Te quiero- Y las palabras salieras sin esfuerzo mientras su corazón le golpeaba de lleno en el pecho. Esta era la primera vez que la rubia decía aquellas palabras hacia el pirata.

El hombre permaneció quieto en su sitio, sin mover ni un solo musculo. -¿Y entonces? No entiendo, si me quieres porque me estas evitando- Hook se movió buscando estar más cerca de la rubia. –Si nos queremos deberíamos estar juntos- El insistió y de pronto Emma sintió que el corazón se brincaba un latido. Un extraño dolor aparecía en su pecho y sin quererlo las lágrimas comenzaban a empañar sus ojos.

-Y yo quiero estar contigo- Las palabras abandonaron su boca y aquella presión en el pecho comenzaba a sofocarla. La rubia llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de aquel hombre. –Pero no puedo, hay algo que se interpone entre nosotros- Emma miro los labios de Killian con tristeza y culpabilidad. Tenía que decirle toda la verdad.

-No te entiendo- El negó mientras buscaba la mejilla de la rubia para limpiar las descubiertas lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. -¿Qué podría interponerse entre tú y yo?- El pirata sonreía con tristeza.

Los latidos del corazón de Emma eran intensos, casi dolía el golpeteo en su pecho y se sentía asfixiada por la presión de sus sentimientos, como si todo junto quisiese romperle los huesos del pecho para abrazarse a aquel hombre. Quizás la rubia no lo amaba, pero sí que lo quería y sí que le dolía perderlo.

-Estoy embarazada-

Emma soltó con un susurro y cerró los ojos mientras sus mejillas continuaban encharcándose más.

El silencio se sembró durante unos segundos, la rubia podía jurar que cada segundo se sentía como una eternidad.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el hombre notablemente confundido, su mano ya no rozaba más la mejilla de la salvadora y Emma sintió de pronto que necesita aquel contacto.

La rubia no se atrevió a volver a repetir aquellas palabras, se limitó a seguir llorando.

-¿Pero… cómo?- El pirata cada vez se alejaba más de ella y el abandono la alcanzaba otra vez. -¿De quién?- Pregunto con un tono más alto, casi rabioso.

Emma apretó los labios antes de responder. –De Regina- Susurro finalmente y la rubia descubrió un rostro incluso más confuso.

-¡¿Qué?!- Fue una expresión incrédula. -¡Eso es imposible!- Él se defendió con incredulidad mientras hacia la silla a un lado y se ponía de pie.

-Te aseguro que no sé cómo sucedió, no sé cómo lo hizo o como es que esto paso- Emma le siguió poniéndose también de pie. Hook le daba la espalda. –Gold lo confirmo pero asegura que nunca había visto nada igual- La rubia se encontró tratando de explicar todo, como si aquello fuese a retenerlo y el pudiese creer sus palabras.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo… que tendrás un hijo con la bruja?- Killian pregunto volviendo el rostro, tenía los ojos inundados pero se resistía a llorar.

Emma se mantuvo en silencio un momento antes de afirmar con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- Afirmo el pirata moviéndose con nerviosismo o con desesperación, la rubia no podía interpretar sus movimientos.

-Te aseguro que no te estoy miento- Emma quiso acercarse, pero el pirata la esquivo.

-¿Eso significa que te acostaste con Regina? ¿Preferiste follarte a esa bruja que estar conmigo?- El hombre soltó con veneno y la rubia descubrió que tal vez lo que más le dolía a aquel hombre era solo cosa de orgullo.

Emma se mantuvo en silencio.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, tu indiferencia y las amenazas de esa bruja- Hook volvió a darle la espalda y la rubia intento acercarse. –Necesito un chupito- Bufo mientras intentaba caminar hacia la puerta de Granny's pero se detuvo a medio camino. –No, necesito estar lejos de ti- Finalizo aquello mirando a Emma y marchándose como alma que llevaba el diablo.

La rubia permaneció de pie un poco más, se limpió las lágrimas y aunque tenía un dolor punzante en el pecho, se sentía mejor después de haber sido sincera con el pirata. Cuando sus mejillas se encontraron secas, deslizó su mano hasta su vientre y sonrió con tristeza.

-No importa si el no vuelve- Susurro por lo bajo. –Te tengo a ti- Y sonrió mientras sus ojos se inundaban un poco más.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- La puerta de Granny's se cerró mientras Ruby decencia las escaleras para alcanzarla. –Escuche que discutían- La loba hablo preocupada mientras colocaba un mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-Está muy cabreado conmigo, creo que lo perdí- Emma susurro con cierta tristeza y Ruby la miro confundida.

-¿No tomo bien tu embarazo? Pedazo de bastardo- La morena susurro con cierto asco y Emma se encontró desencajada cuando proceso las palabras que lo otra mujer había dicho.

-¿Cómo… como sabes que estoy embarazada?- Pregunto con cierto miedo, ¿Es que acaso todos en Storybrooke ya lo sabían?

Ruby la miro un segundo antes de sonreír. –Oh descuida, tengo el olfato de un canino- La otra mujer le paso el brazo por los hombros. –Las mujeres embarazadas huelen distinto, sus hormonas son diferentes a las del resto de las mujeres- Ruby le giño el ojo y por fin comprendió la rubia él porque del comportamiento de la otra mujer. Seguramente la loba supo antes que ella misma que estaba embarazada. -¿Qué harás ahora?- Pregunto un poco más preocupada.

Emma la miro sin comprender. -¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto sin comprender el sentido de la pregunta.

-Bueno, es obvio que Hook no quiere al bebé- Ruby susurro por lo bajo, como si no quisiese que el bebé en el interior de la rubia se fuera a enterar.

Emma proceso aquellas palabras hasta que entendió el punto que la otra mujer estaba tocando. La loba creía que el pequeño que ella esperaba era hijo de Killian y entonces sonrió con cierta tristeza. –Hook no es su padre- Soltó de pronto.

El rostro de Ruby era todo un poema. -¿Hook no es el padre?- Pregunto con incredulidad y confusión. -¿Entonces quién es?-

La rubia suspiro con cansancio, en un par de semanas el embarazo iba a ser difícil de ocultar, ¿Sería correcto hablar de esto con Ruby? Seguramente Regina se pondría como una cabra si se enterase.

-Vale, pero vas a prometerme que no le dirás a nadie- Pidió Emma y la otra mujer la miro con seriedad mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. –Lo mejor es que te sientes, voy a contarte todo- La rubia se volvió hacia la mesa y se bebió su olvidado vaso con agua antes de comenzar su relato. Un relato que necesitaba contarle a alguien porque aún no terminaba de creerse ella misma que fuera real.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí... ¿Me dejáis un review? ¿Por favor? Son gratis y solo os tomara un momento... Si sois de los tímidos que nunca dejan review, igual gracias por leer mi fic :)


	8. I'm not yours

Hola...

Aquí presento un capitulo mas de esta historia. No tengo mucho que decir, solo darle las gracias a todos quienes dieron Favorito o Follow... Gracias por la oportunidad.

Y gracias especiales a **inugami18** (Hola Marian o/), **franchiulla** (Sois la única que respondisteis y me parece acertada vuestra observación), **Love Girl**, **IsabellaMartins**, **Melissa Swan**, **ale**, **Gloes**, **VENUS1485**, **Raquel Emanuele**, **swen**, **Alex1921** (Tu primer punto, sin duda fue acertado chic list ;), **dragonduran**, ** erza10**, **Parriccion**, **aquarius7**, **anonimoswanqueen**, **MarieShir**. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por darme ánimos para escribir, aun cuando no tengo ganas de hacer nada. Gracias también a los tímidos que siempre leen pero no dejan reviews, gracias por la oportunidad. No se absorbo mas tiempo y espero que disfruten la lectura...

Advertencia: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.

* * *

Chapter 8

Emma camina con firmeza un par de pasos pero justo antes de llegar hasta la puerta por la que se suponía debía entrar, se encuentra vacilante, retrocede un paso y un segundo después se vuelve otro poco más. La rubia sabe que debe enfrentarlo pero no está segura de porque vacila tanto. Se arma de valor y en un arranque de valentía se deja ir sobre la puerta y la abre con seguridad, adentrándose sin esperar ninguna invitación, justo como había estado deseando hacerlo.

-Tenemos que hablar- Emma intenta que sus palabras proyecten la seguridad que comienza a abandonarle y se encuentra con el rostro rígido de la alcaldesa. A pesar de su inesperada aparición, la otra mujer no luce sorprendida.

-No la invite a pasar y ahora mismo tengo demasiado trabajo, podemos hablar en otra ocasión- Regina hace una mueca de fastidio hacia la rubia y vuelve su atención a los papeles que tiene sobre su escritorio. Emma sabe enseguida que la morena tampoco desea tener esta conversación.

-No, hablaremos ahora- En un arranque de adrenalina se acerca más hacia el escritorio y la mira desafiante. –Necesito que me des una explicación y no me pienso marchar de aquí hasta que las cosas estén claras-

-Le recuerdo Señorita Swan que no sé qué piensa usted y no sé de qué esta hablando- La alcaldesa continua sin mirarle, como si los papeles que sostenía entre las manos fueran mucho más importantes que la rubia. –Quizás si me cuenta porque narices se cree con el derecho de interrumpir en mi oficina cada que le da la gana, tal vez considere darle mis explicaciones- Regina frunce un poco las cejas, pero no la mira.

Emma presiente desde ya que nada bueno saldrá de aquí, si tan solo Regina no tuviese arranques de indiferencia. La desesperación le roza las mejillas. -¿Por qué has estado amenazando a Hook?- Pregunta ignorando la petición de la otra mujer. –Y no se te ocurra responder que no es asunto mío porque te aseguro Regina, que me interesa y seguro que tiene que ver conmigo- Sin quererlo su tono ha sonado un poco más alto de lo que pretendía.

-No voy a negar lo que es evidente- La mujer responde con simpleza mientras estira el brazo y coge un bolígrafo. –Pero lo cierto es que es un asunto más privado y que no me esperaba que fuese con usted para que le defienda- Emma se sintió abrumada ante aquella confesión.

-Hook no quiere que le defienda, ¿Pero que pasa contigo?- La rubia comenzaba a perder la paciencia, la alcaldesa continuaba en sus cosas como si nada de lo que decía Emma fuera algo que le interesara. -¿Es esta tu manera de arrebatarme mi final feliz? ¿Ahuyentar a Hook?- Aquello salió de sus labios sin meditarlo con anticipación y por primera vez Regina la miro con un poco más de interés.

-¿Pero de que está hablando?- Los ojos de la morena parecían oscurecerse y la rubia se sintió un poco abrumada, Regina tenía una expresión de dureza.

-Quiero decir, si esta es tu manera de vengarte de mí puedes dejarlo- La firmeza en su voz le dio un aire de seguridad y de pronto Emma creyó que necesitaba decirle unas cuantas cosas a la otra mujer. –Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es una guerra entre tú y yo-

-Discúlpeme Swan, pero le aseguro que de ninguna manera planeo un complot en su contra- Regina comenzaba a fruncir las cejas y un aire de altanería comenzaba a invadirla, como si el aire fuese más pesado y difícil de respirar. –Lo único que me importa es mantener alejado al pirata de mi hijo- La morena soltó con cierto veneno mientras hacia un ademan, como si intentase levantarse. Emma sabía que si Regina se ponía de pie, las cosas se volverían incluso más difíciles; todas las intenciones de aclarar todo y llegar a un acuerdo, se irían por la borda.

-¿Por qué?- La rubia pregunto sin comprender aquello. Killian le parecía una buena influencia para Henry e incluso el chico parecía disfrutar el tiempo con aquel hombre. Sin duda, Emma no estaba pillando nada.

-Porque no me agrada- Con un movimiento, la alcaldesa se encontró de pie. Sus ojos estaban encendidos y la sheriff podía jurar que el aire se estaba convirtiendo en toxico. –Es un tío machista y prepotente, no es alguien que quiera cerca de mis hijos- Sus palabras eran rudas pero la rubia no pudo evitar estremecerse tras las últimas palabras dichas por la otra mujer.-Y dado el caso de que usted está embarazada, tampoco lo quiero cerca de usted- Emma podía sentir que sus pulsaciones se aceleraban, su corazón cabalgaba de prisa y la ira comenzaba a inundar su pecho. -¿O es que acaso pensabas que yo estaría de acuerdo en compartir con ese hombre? ¿Qué es lo que usted quiere Swan? ¿Formar una familia feliz y dejarme fuera de la ecuación?-

Aquellas palabras cargadas de veneno y reclamos dejan a la rubia sin aliento. -¡No tienes el derecho de reclamarme nada!- La rubia levanta la voz y siente que el cuerpo se le sacude, esta tan cabreada con Regina que la golpearía si tan solo estuviese más cerca. -¡No tienes el derecho de controlar mi vida o de decidir por mí! Tu abusaste de mí, me humillaste Regina- Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, la rabia contenida por semanas se acumulaba con fiereza contra su pecho y hacia pesada su respiración. Emma necesitaba sacar todo aquello que se había estado guardando por semanas. –No te pertenezco por lo tanto soy libre de elegir a quien quiero para padre de mis hijos- La rubia respondió con dureza y la ira se hizo evidente en el rostro de la otra mujer.

La alcaldesa tenía la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes. –Pare de culparme que yo no abuse de usted y antes que nada, yo no pedí nada de esto. Si quiere culpar a alguien, cúlpese a si misma por quedar embarazada en un situación surrealista- Aquellas palabras fueron como navajas para la otra mujer. Regina la miraba con rencor pero poco a poco, el rostro de la rubia iba reflejando dolor.

Emma estaba herida, las palabras de la morena la acaban de lastimar profundamente y las lágrimas que antes habían sido producto de la ira, poco a poco se convertían en lágrimas de tristeza.

-Tienes razón- Susurro finalmente, dándose cuenta de donde estaba parada. –Esto ha sido todo culpa mía- La rubia se enderezo en su sitio y el rostro de Regina parecía ir recobrando su naturaleza. –Soy yo quien espera un hijo, no tu- Emma retrocedió un paso mientras se limpiaba con lagrima de su mejilla. –No te necesito Regina, no quiero nada que venga de ti-

La alcaldesa pareció comprender el significado de las palabras que ella misma había pronunciado y lo mucho que estas herían a la rubia. La mujer también se enderezo en su sitio cuando la desesperación comenzó a inundarle el cuerpo. Las palabras que acababa de pronunciar la rubia le habían caído encima como un balde de agua helada.

-Yo… no quería decir eso…- Regina susurro por lo bajo, pero Emma pareció inmune ante aquel arrepentimiento. La rubia negó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras daba otro paso hacia atrás, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Sí que querías- Emma susurro con tristeza. –Y creo que tienes razón, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando vine a contarte todo- La rubia fingió un descubrimiento que no sentía. –No voy a joderte más la vida, asi que olvida todo lo que ha pasado estas semanas que yo sola me hare cargo de mi hijo- La mujer volvió a limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-No… Emma espera…- Regina se apresuró hacia ella. –No me puedes pedir eso…- La morena hablo a la espalda de la mujer rubia pero sin éxito, Emma estaba decidida a marcharse. –Detente joder- La alcaldesa se apresuró, pero la rubia siempre había sido más rápida que ella. Emma se alejaba muy de prisa. – ¡No puedes alejarme!- Grito con desesperación desde el umbral de la alcaldía, no le importo que las personas escuchasen. Toda su atención estaba sobre la mujer que de prisa se adentraba a aquel escarabajo amarillo y desaparecía por la carretera dejando a una Regina de pie en la acera con los ojos inundados.

…

Emma se acurruco en el sofá junto a su madre, encogió las piernas y dejo caer la cabeza contra su hombro, largo un gemido suave mientras se aferraba a la cintura de la otra mujer y sentía los ojos ardientes, como si las lágrimas fuesen a salir en cualquier segundo de manera incontrolable. Emma había estado llorando todo el día pero no quería hacerlo más.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Pregunto su madre mientras acariciaba su cabello. La rubia solo se dejaba mimar, tenía bastante claro que lo ocurrido con Regina combinado con sus malditas hormonas de embarazo la estaban volviendo loca, y no podía evitar sentirse sentimental. Emma se acurruco más contra la otra mujer y Mary Margaret sonrió. –No has dicho nada desde que cruzaste la puerta-

La mujer del cabello corto continuo acariciando el cabello rubio de su hija, había deseado tanto haber hecho esto cuando Emma tan solo era una niña. –Creo que el embarazo me está volviendo sensible- La voz de la rubia sonó un poco quebrada mientras contenía sus lágrimas, no quería llorar más por Regina ni por Killian ni por ella misma.

-Creo que hay algo más que no me estas contando- Su madre acaricio su mejilla con dulzura y la envolvió más en sus brazos, como si intentase protegerla. Emma sabía que nada podía salvarla de sus propios demonios, ni siquiera su madre. –Sabes que siempre voy a apoyarte cariño- Su madre dejo un cálido beso sobre su frente. –Eres mi princesa y siempre querré lo mejor para ti- Emma nunca se había sentido tan acogida con nadie, pudo sentir el abrazo materno de su madre y deseo permanecer en sus brazos por siempre. Durante años la rubia siempre había querido saber lo que era tener una madre y sin duda, Mary Margaret hubiera sido la mejor.

-Esta mañana hable con…- Emma hace una pause, su voz es frágil y la morena descubre que está haciendo un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar. -… hable con el padre de mi bebé- La rubia cierra los ojos y se aferra al abrazo que su madre tiene puesto sobre ella, se aferra a la sensación de seguridad que le brinda. –Le he dicho que no le necesito- Su voz se rompió al final y sus parpados comenzaron a inundarse. –Le he dicho que no me hace falta y que yo sola puedo con esto, que soy yo quien está embarazada- Mary Margaret acaricia su cabello y Emma quiere hundirse en el cuerpo de su madre, quiere desaparecer. –No necesito a nadie- Susurra finalmente cuando la primera lágrima se desliza por su mejilla y rememora el rechazo de Killian sobre ella.

-No puedes hacer eso, cariño- La morena habla con ternura. –Es el padre de tu bebé, no puedes apartarle- La rubia llora y se descubre queriendo contarle la verdad a su madre, quiere gritarle que todo está mal y su bebé ni siquiera tiene un padre.

-Ya lo he hecho- Emma se incorpora un poco y comienza a limpiar sus lágrimas. –No me hace falta y tampoco le hará falta a mi bebé- La rubia deja caer su frente sobre el hombro de su madre y desliza su mano hasta su vientre, acariciando por sobre la ropa el sitio donde su pequeño crece día con día.

-¿Estas segura?- Mary Margaret insiste. –Crecer sin uno de los padres puede ser difícil, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- Su madre le sonríe con tristeza y Emma solo quiere llorar más. –No sé qué tipo de persona es aquel hombre, o si será o no un buen padre…- Su madre continua y la rubia se muerde la lengua para no soltar el nombre de Regina. –Pero te aseguro cariño, que te sentirás más segura si el forma parte de sus vidas- Emma niega con la cabeza mientras continua lloriqueando.

-No lo entiendes mamá- La rubia se endereza en su sitio y se aparta un poco de la morena. –Y aunque supieras quien es el padre, no lo entenderías- Mary Margaret frunce las cejas claramente confundida y Emma comienza a desesperarse.

-¿Por qué no me dices de quien se trata?- Su madre intenta una vez más. –Me esforzare por comprenderte cariño- la morena lucia preocupada pero la rubia continua negándose a la verdad. Ahora menos hablaría de ello, ya había dejado a Regina fuera de su vida.

-No es tan fácil- Emma susurra por lo bajo y su mirada se pierde en algún punto de la pared carcomida de madera que se levanta a varios metros de ella. –Sabes…- La rubia continua con amargura. –Le he contado todo a Hook- Susurra por lo bajo y Mary Margaret se incorpora, parece más interesada en la conversación. –Supongo que en el fondo de mi albergaba la esperanza de que me aceptara y se quedara a mi lado- Sus palabras suenan secas y vacías, Emma luce como aquellos enfermos psiquiátricos que hablan solos, sin fuerzas ni motivaciones.

-¿Qué ha dicho él?- Su madre pregunta con cierta duda e intriga, Emma suspira mientras las lágrimas se deslizan sin control a lo largo de sus mejillas.

-Dijo que necesita estar lejos de mí- La rubia susurra con dolor mientras gime despacio y el dolor se acumula en su pecho. –Lo perdí y perdí un futuro padre para mi bebé- Emma lloriquea con dolor y la otra mujer quiere abrazarla. –Yo solo quería que Killian se quedara, que me protegiera y amara a mi bebé tanto como lo hago yo ahora- Su voz se quiebra y la rubia se derrumba. La morena la abarca con sus brazos mientras besa con insistencia su frente y sus mejillas.

-Cariño…- Susurra con dulzura. –La única persona que puede amar a tu bebé como tú, ese será su padre- Y entonces Emma quiere gritar, quiere contarlo todo porque no soporta la carga emocional que conlleva este embarazo, no soporta más el llevar un bebé de Regina en su vientre y tener que callarlo a sus padres. La rubia está a punto de hablar de más cuando el sonido de la puerta les interrumpe.

-Buenas noches- David se adentra en la casa y cierra la puerta tras él. –Hola Emma- Su padre se apresura hacia el sofá donde están las dos mujeres y se detiene cuando encuentra a su hija llorando desconsolada sobre los brazos de su madre. -¿A pasado algo?- El hombre se apresura hasta ellas y se coloca a la altura de aquel mueble.

-No- Emma responde con firmeza mientras se limpia las lágrimas apresuradamente. –Cosas de mujeres- La rubia intenta tranquilizar el ambiente. El rostro preocupado de David permanece.

-Todo está bien- Alega la morena mientras se incorpora en su sitio, el hombre la mira dudoso antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarse caer en el sofá adjunto.

-¿Dónde está Neal?- Pregunta el rubio mientras hace la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Luce agotado.

-Henry le está contando una historia para dormir- Mary Margaret responde mientras echa un último vistazo a su hija. Emma lucia más tranquila. –Luces agotado, ¿Cómo ha ido el turno nocturno?- Su esposa lo anima a hablar para dejar de lado la situación en la que había las había pillado aquel hombre.

-Conflictos en el Rabbit Hole…- David lanza un suspiro. –Eh dejado a Hook en la comisaria antes de venir a casa, estaba ebrio y decía incoherencia- La rubia siente que la sangre se le hiela. Una sensación eléctrica le recorre el cuerpo.

-¿Incoherencias?- Pregunta llena de dudas, tratando de fingir que aquello no le importaba pero estaba fracasando.

-Sí, cosas absurdas- Susurro su padre mientras se llevaba una mano hasta el cuello y se masajeaba la espalda. La rubia se sentía tremendamente inquieta.

-¿Cosas como que?- Mary Margaret pareció comprender la preocupación de Emma. Su hija no quería que su padre se enterase de su embarazo sin embargo Emma estaba más preocupada de que el pirata no haya mencionado el nombre de la alcaldesa en ninguna ocasión.

David frunció las cejas. –No lo sé, no le preste atención- Su padre ni se inmuto y Emma sintió que volvía a respirar. Al parecer, el pirata no estaba llevando muy bien la noticia. –También Regina estuvo llamando a la comisaria, siempre preguntando por ti- Su padre dijo aquellas palabras como si no tuviesen importancia pero para Emma, aquello resultaba un poco alarmante. -¿A pasado algo?- El rubio abrió por fin los ojos y se encontró con el rostro ausente de su hija.

Emma estaba siendo asfixiada por sus demonios.

-¿Te importaría tomar el primer turno mañana? – La rubia susurro sin mirar a su padre, sus pensamientos volvían con fiereza hasta su cabeza, como si quisiesen atormentarla y no darle vida. –No me siento muy bien y quiero dormir un poco más- Emma se encontró sin ganas de encontrarse a Killian, aquel hombre tendría resaca y un humor de perros, las cosas podrían ponerse peligrosas.

-¿Está todo bien?- La preocupación volvía a reflejarse sobre aquel rostro masculino. –Creo que hay algo entre ustedes que no me quieren decir- El hombre hablo inquisidor mirando con detenimiento a las dos mujeres. –Espero que no sea algo grave- David de verdad se estaba preocupando.

-Descuida cariño…- Mary Margaret respondió. –No es nada, Emma te contara todo a su tiempo- La mujer le dio una sonrisa suave a su esposo quien después de dudar un poco, acabo cediendo.

-De acuerdo- David se puso de pie. –Iré a ver a los chicos- su padre hablo perdiéndose por las escaleras, rumbo a la habitación del pequeño Neal.

Emma se relajó en su sitio y termino de limpiar los restos de sus lágrimas, no quería que Henry la viese llorar, no sabría cómo explicar sus motivos.

-Deberías contarle a tu padre- La morena hablo de pronto, tras un breve y reconfortante silencio.

-No es el momento- Emma inhala con fuerza, armándose de valor para enfrentar a su hijo como si todo estuviese bien, normal. –Aunque he decidido tener a mi bebé, creo que me gusta la idea de mantenerlo oculto- La rubia vuelve a acariciar su vientre. –David iría a por el progenitor para matarle- Emma susurra con amargura y Mary Margaret suspira.

-Pronto no podrás ocultarlo más cariño- Su madre le puso una mano sobre el hombro. –Tu embarazo comienza a ser evidente- Y Emma se encuentra dándole la razón sin quererlo.

-Me preocupare cuando ese momento llegue- La rubia susurra con cierta dureza antes de escuchas unos paso por las escaleras.

-Los chicos están profundamente dormidos- David aparece por las escaleras, caminando despacio para no hacer mucho ruido. –Henry se ha quedado dormido en el sofá cama, creo que debería quedarse- El rubio se acerca hacia las dos mujeres. –Si quieres quedarte Emma, también eres bienvenida-

La rubia se mantuvo quieta en su sitio antes de tomar una decisión.

-No, quiero ir a casa- De un movimiento se pone de pie y camina hacia su chaqueta.

-¿Estas segura?- David se acerca a ella y su madre viene un poco más atrás. –Ya es bastante noche, está haciendo frio y vas a estar sola en tu casa- La voz preocupada de su padre le hace sentir a salvo, pero entonces piensa que necesitar estar a solas.

-Me estoy abrigando- Emma sonríe apenas mientras coloca su bufanda alrededor de su cuello. –Quiero ir a casa, mañana vendré a por Henry- Termina de hablar y abre la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse.

-Cuídate mucho- Su madre susurra dándole un cálido abrazo y una beso en la frente.

-Estere bien, mamá- Emma sonríe y se despide de su padre antes de salir por la puerta. La soledad la alcanza cuando llega hasta su escarabajo amarillo y las lágrimas vuelven a sus ojos.

-Vamos a estar bien, pequeño- Emma coloca las manos en su vientre. –Regina no podrá controlar nuestras vidas- Sonríe con tristeza y las lágrimas se deslizan sin control. –No dejare que nos haga más daño- suspira mientras cierra sus ojos e imagina como sería tener a aquel pequeño chaval entre sus brazos.

* * *

¿Le ha gustado?... Espero que si.

¿Quieren ver mas de Ruby/Emma? ¿Creen que Mary Margaret ya debería saber la verdad? ¿Que pasaría si a Killian se le va la lengua y habla de mas con David?... Spoiler pequeño: Alguien conocerá a su pequeño bebé en el próximo capitulo, me pregunto si... ¿Debería conocerlo a solas o alguien debería acompañarle?

Si te ha gustado... espero un review. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Yo soy Alaker y espero leerles pronto. Saludos.


	9. Ultrasound

Hola!

Bienvenidos a otro capitulo mas de este extraño fic... Quiero agradecer por todos los que han seguido a agregado mi historia a sus favoritos, enserio, muchas muchas gracias. Y esa increíble cantidad de reviews que me encanta leer, muchas gracias a todos, gracias a **franchiulla**,** inugami 18** (Hola Marian o/ ¿Que tal os va?), **Love Girl**, **Emanuele Kent**, **Guest**,** MarieShir** (Me alegra que os gustara, hay tantas sorpresas por delante, espero que os continué gustando. Saludos), **Susy40**, **azraelth16** (Es una buena opinión, ya lo veremos mas adelante ;) Gracias por vuestro review), **Alex1921**, **aquarius7**, **Gloes**, **anonimoswanqueen**, **MilkandChocolat** (Gracias, me alegra que os guste y espero que os siga gustando. Saludos), **Callie**, **Melissa Swan** (Felicidades \o/ Eres mi review n° 100 y eso es importante para mi, muchas gracias por comentar, gracias y haré algo por vos, no dejéis de leer por favor. Saludos), **Guest**, **puloyla** (Gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi fic, espero que os siga gustando), **EsthefyBautista**, **Mas alla de la realidad** (Te eche de menos, es bueno leeros de nuevo, gracias por seguir mi fic. Saludos) y **IsabellaMatins**.

Tengo el humor echo polvo y la salud también... pero me encanta abrir el ordenador solo para leer sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros mensajes. No demorare mas y disfrutar la lectura.

**Advertencia:** Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.

* * *

Chapter 9

Emma se acomoda impaciente en su asiento mientras espera, cierra los ojos tratando de relajarse y entrelaza los dedos por encima de su estómago. Sus pensamientos son tantos que la abruman y la rubia no quiere pensar más en nada, continua impaciente mientras espera por la doctora que le realizara su primera ecografía, se siente muy nerviosa. Emma intenta actuar con normalidad pero el sudor en sus manos y el movimiento insistente en su pierna izquierda la delata, la rubia está por demás muy nerviosa.

-Todo va a estar bien- Se susurra a si misma tratando de buscar el equilibrio y tranquilidad que le ha abandonado, sabe que debe sentirse emocionada pero no logra encontrar ese sentimiento dentro de ella.

Larga un suspiro e inhala en repetidas ocasiones. Tiene una presión en el pecho, insistente y molesta, muy dentro de ella la culpa la atormenta y Emma no quiere pensar más, no quiere quedarse en silencio más tiempo, no sabe cómo lidiar con todo lo que está aconteciendo a su alrededor.

"Regina debería estar aquí" Sus pensamientos la traicionan y la rubia abre los ojos con sorpresa, su respiración es más pesada y el aire más denso. "Si tan solo le hubieses avisado, ella estaría aquí", inevitablemente vuelve a pensar en la otra mujer y se estremece, la culpa le palpita en el pecho.

Emma desliza sus manos a su vientre ligeramente hinchado y sonríe con cierta nostalgia. –Somos tú y yo- Susurra con tristeza. Se ha repetido tantas veces aquello en las últimas semanas, como si de esa manera fuese a espantar el fantasma de la alcaldesa que no le dejaba en paz. Si tan solo Regina se lo pusiese fácil y dejara de perseguirla.

-Nos vamos a conocer pequeño- Y se encuentra sonriendo, intenta que la alegría le embargue pero el sentimiento de vacuidad y soledad no le permite experimentar aquella plenitud que tanto quisiera.

El silencio se extiende y Emma solo acaricia su vientre, acaricia a su pequeño que comienza a notarse y lo sabe ahora, porque sus pantalones están más apretados y se ha encontrado una resiente curva en el perfil de su vientre.

-Siento la demora- La voz de la doctora interrumpe la quietud mientras se adentra al consultorio. -¿Cómo habéis estado estos días?- Pregunta aquella mujer castaña mientras camina hasta su escritorio.

-Con todos los síntomas como el primer día- Responde la rubia mientras sonríe un poco. -¿Cuándo van a parar los vómitos matutinos?-

La otra mujer se apresura a ingresar datos en su ordenador. –No tengo una respuesta lo suficientemente acertada, pero…- Aquella mujer le da un vistazo. –Estas por terminar el primer trimestre, seguro que terminan pronto- La mujer sonríe y Emma intenta relajarse una vez más. –En un momento terminare de ingresar los datos en el ordenador y pasaremos a la revisión, eh programado la primera ecografía para hoy- La doctora luce radiante y hay cierta emoción en sus palabras, la rubia intenta contagiarse.

El móvil de Emma comienza a sonar e interrumpe el resiente silencio que se había instalado entre ambas mujeres, la rubia se disculpa con una movimiento antes de coger la llamada.

-¿Ruby?- Pregunta con cierta inseguridad.

-¿Estas en el hospital? ¿Hay alguien contigo?- Las preguntas de aquella mujer la asaltan de pronto. Emma suspira con cansancio, Ruby ha comenzado a preocuparse por ella y la rubia sabe que quizás no ha sido tan buena idea contarle todo. –Estas a punto de conocer a tu bebe, dime que no estás sola- La mujer insiste y Emma mueve la cabeza de manera negativa.

-Te dije que no hace falta que vengas, estoy tranquila- Susurra, intentado que la otra mujer en la habitación no pueda escucharla.

-Ya, pero… ese bebé que esperas es casi mi sobrino, claro omitiendo que su otra madre es una bruja- Y Emma sonríe casi sin quererlo mientras gira los ojos. –No quiero que pases por esto sola- La dulzura que le trasmitía la otra mujer tras la bocina, hizo que la rubia se estremeciera. –Estoy conduciendo, llegare pronto- Susurró y Emma se encontró sonriendo.

-¿Sabes acaso que conducir mientras hablas por el móvil merece una sanción de tráfico?- Bromea y la otra mujer suelta una carcajada antes de cortar la llamada.

Emma se sorprende cuando el nerviosismo casi se ha desvanecido, saber que Ruby estará aquí para apoyarla la hace sentir más segura, se permite ser positiva y deja que la consulta continúe con regularidad. La rubia responde con seguridad a cada pregunta que la doctora hace, se toca el vientre de vez en cuando y sonríe un poco siempre que la mención de "su bebé" aparece en la conversación.

-Tu presión está un poco baja, hay que continuar monitoreándola, no nos conviene tener complicaciones- La doctora sugiere mientras aparta los utensilios con los que ha llevado acabo la revisión. Emma afirma con un movimiento. -¿Estas lista para conocer a tu bebé?-

La rubia sonríe y afirma con la cabeza, Ruby no ha llegado todavía pero Emma sabe que pronto estará ahí.

-Acompáñeme, iremos a la sala de ecografías- La mujer se apresura a ponerse de pie y la rubia la imita, sus manos han comenzado a sudar un poco y su corazón le golpea más de prisa. La mujer castaña atraviesa la sala del consultorio hacia el pasillo y Emma la sigue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, sus pasos se sienten un poco inseguros y vuelve la vista hacia todas partes en busca de Ruby.

-¡Emma!- La mujer escucha aquel grito desde el extremo de aquel nuevo pasillo donde acaba de ingresar y sus ojos enseguida chocan con una mirada oscura y alegre, pero no es lo único que alcanza a ver, también una cabellera corta y oscura acompañada de una mirada seria y penetrante. La rubia traga saliva y sus pasos se detienen, de pronto a dejado de seguir a la doctora Bolton.

Al final del pasillo se encuentran Ruby y Regina, una frente a la otra y Emma cree que ha dejado de respirar por un largo minuto. ¿Cómo se ha enterado Regina de que en este día tenía su primera ecografía? ¿Por qué esta ahí de pie, con la mirada insistente y el ceño fruncido? ¿Por qué la rubia se siente de pronto intimidada y unas ganas de salir corriendo le corren en el cuerpo? Emma descubre un letrero justo por encima de ambas cabelleras oscuras que dice "Sala de ultrasonidos" y en seguida sabe, que ambas mujeres han estado esperándola ahí.

-¿Señorita Swan?- La doctora pregunta intrigada, justo a mitad del camino. La rubia vuelve la vista hacia la mujer que porta una bata blanca y comienza a caminar hacia ella, despacio y sin despegar la vista del suelo, quiere pasar de largo y no tener que enfrentar a Regina hasta que todo haya terminado.

-Emma, tenemos que hablar- La voz ronca de la alcaldesa le golpea los oídos y una corriente eléctrica le recorre el cuerpo, la rubia apresura el paso ignorando aquellas palabras. Pero ha sido inútil, la morena se interpone en su camino y Emma se detiene justo a tiempo antes de chocar contra ella. –Basta de esta patética actitud infantil- Regina susurra bajo pero con firmeza y la rubia aprieta los dientes. –No puedes seguir ignorándome- Emma descubre sus ojos furiosos pero también hay un reflejo de desesperación en los mismos.

-Observa como lo hago- La rubia responde tratando de esquivarla, pero la otra mujer se apresura a cogerle con firmeza del brazo. Ruby se pone alerta y da un paso hacia el frente, ambas mujeres saben que si la alcaldesa intenta algo contra ella, la loba va a saltarle encima y la morena la mira con odio.

-Lo siento- Susurra un segundo después, y aunque su mirada está llena de rabia, Emma descubre culpabilidad y cierta tristeza. –Lamento lo que dije en mi oficina, no estaba pensando con claridad- Habla rápido, pero la desesperación va mezclada entre cada palabra dicha.

-No me importa lo que pensabas o lo que estés pensando ahora- La rubia susurra fingiendo firmeza, teme que Reina pueda descubrir el dolor y la tristeza que cargan sus propias palabras. –No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, asi que suéltame y déjame tranquila- Emma intenta soltarse pero la alcaldesa no le deja marchar. Ruby da un paso más y la doctora mira confundida desde el umbral de la sala de ecografías.

-Te equivocas- La morena levanta un poco la voz. –No quiero que me dejes de lado, quiero este bebé y quiero estar aquí, contigo- El tiempo parece detenerse un segundo, Emma contiene la respiración y descubre que los ojos de la alcaldesa comienzan a inundarse. La tensión en el ambiente parece disolverse y la rubia siente que todo ha desaparecido, solo están ellas dos mirándose a los ojos lo que parece una eternidad.

-Pero tu dijiste…- Comienza a hablar titubeante, casi puede sentir cada latido golpear contra su pecho.

-Se lo que dije- Regina la interrumpe, no hay más rabia en su mirada, Emma solo puede encontrar una mirada afligida, arrepentida y cargada de tristeza. –Y me arrepentí a los dos segundos de haberlo dicho- La rubia puede contar con sus dedos las pocas veces que ha visto a la alcaldesa tan vulnerable como ahora.

Se sostienen la miranda un poco más antes que el sonido de una voz extra interrumpiera aquella conexión.

-Creo… creo que iré a ver… si está lloviendo en la sala de espera- Ruby habla con cierto nerviosismo y Emma descubre que la otra mujer está huyendo de una situación incómoda. La rubia vuelve la vista hacia la doctora que permanece inmóvil desde la puerta de aquella sala y después vuelve la vista a Regina, que ha comenzado a recuperar su postura seria y frívola. Sin esfuerzo se deshace de la mano de la alcaldesa que aun la sostenía y con pasos inseguros comienza a caminar hacia la sala de ecografías.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Estas lista?- La mujer pregunta con prudencia, ha esperado paciente como buena profesional y no se ha inmutado pese a todo lo que ha estado escuchando.

Emma llega hasta la puerta de aquella sala, mira una vez más hacia donde esta Regina quien tiene la mirada perdida en el suelo. Duda un poco más y da dos pasos hacia el interior, la doctora ya ha ingresado pero Emma permanece un poco indecisa en el umbral.

-Regina…- Susurra por lo bajo y la otra mujer la mira desde su sitio. Su corazón sigue desbocado, golpeándole con euforia mientras se debate en su interior. -¿Vienes?- Pregunta con cierta duda, la otra mujer sonríe ligeramente y Emma siente que algo se encoje en su pecho. ¿Esto es acaso dar una segunda oportunidad o algo asi?

…

La rubia trata de relajarse, pese a que este no es su primer bebé sabe que esta situación es totalmente distinta a cuando estuvo esperando a por Henry, con el chico tuvo una sola ecografía y ella se había negado totalmente a ver el monitor, hoy por todo lo contrario, moría de ganas por ver a su pequeño bebé en aquel monitor. Emma cierra los ojos y recarga la cabeza sobre la camilla, el aire frio de la sala le acaricia el vientre desnudo y espera con cierta impaciencia a que la doctora termine de conectar aquellos aparatos.

La rubia abre uno de sus ojos solo para espiar a la alcaldesa, que ha tomado sitio en una silla junto a ella y tiene la mirada fija sobre su pequeño abdomen. La mujer luce tensa y con la espalda erguida.

-Vamos a comenzar- La doctora toma asiento justo a un costado del monitor y toma entre sus manos un pequeño contenedor. –Esto se sentirá muy frio- Y mientras dice aquello, deja caer un tipo de gel realmente muy helado sobre su abdomen, Emma suelta un suspiro y se estremece.

Regina mira todo expectante, sin perder detalle de nada.

-¿Estas lista?- Susurra a la rubia y esta última intercambia una mirada rápida con la alcaldesa, casi como buscando seguridad, después afirma con un movimiento de cabeza.

La doctora toma la sonda con una de sus manos antes de deslizarla por fin sobre su vientre. El monitor presenta figuras oscuras y deformes mientras ambas mujeres esperan con toda su atención encontrar algún movimiento y no es hasta que pasan un par de segundos, que se alcanza a distinguir una pequeña silueta blanca.

Emma sonríe ampliamente mientras la doctora hace un acercamiento de la imagen y aquella pequeña figura comienza a moverse.

-¡Oh mi Dios!- Regina se lleva las manos hasta su boca mientras sus ojos comienzan a nublarse. -¿Es él?- Pregunta con un susurro, casi conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Asi es- La mujer afirma con una sonrisa. –Ese es vuestro bebé-

Una lagrima que la rubia no se molestó en contener, se deslizo a lo largo de su mejilla, su corazón latía de prisa y cree que nunca había sentido tanta emoción como en este momento estaba experimentando. –Es precioso- Susurro sonriendo, aferrándose a la camilla y sin apartar la mirada de aquel monitor.

-Y es muy inquieto- Hablo la profesional mientras continuaba pasando la sonda. –No deja de moverse, es como si supiese que estamos viéndolo- Ambas mujeres no pudieron contener su risa, era ese tipo de risa nerviosa pero cargada de alegría.

-¿Se puede saber su sexo?- Pregunto Regina un poco impaciente y Emma la miro por un segundo, la alcaldesa lucia radiante.

-No, aun no- Respondió la doctora. –Aun es pequeño, tiene once semanas y todavía su sexo puede ser confuso, tendríamos que esperar hasta finalizar el primer trimestre para saberlo con certeza- Respondió con seguridad mientras hacia algunos movimientos con la sonda sobre el abdomen de la otra mujer.

-Menciono que no deja de moverse, ¿Por qué no puedo sentirlo?- Pregunto la rubia sin dejar de mirar el perfil de aquel pequeño pateador que movía sus pequeñas piernas y bracitos.

La doctora sonrió. –Tendrán que esperar un poco más, es muy pequeño y sus movimientos pasan desapercibidos aun- La doctora sonreía, parecía haber comprendido que había algún tipo de conexión/relación entre ambas mujeres por aquel bebé.

Emma se limpió un par de lágrimas sin dejar de sonreír, la emoción era tan grande que sentía que explotaría y de pronto, como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos, algo cálido se apretó contra su mano, algo que la hizo sentir protegida y segura. Regina la había cogido de la mano y le sonreía con entusiasmo, como si compartiera la inmensa alegría que ella misma estaba sintiendo, ambas mujeres se sonarían y tenían los ojos inundados de alegría. Era como si no existieran todos los problemas que las rodeaban, por primera vez habían conectado desde que el embarazo había iniciado.

-Sacare un par de fotografías para que lleven a casa, ¿De acuerdo?- La mujer sonreía mientras tomaba notas de algunas cosas en un pequeño ordenador. Emma y Regina continuaron contemplando con alegría la imagen inquieta sobre el monitor.

…

Emma camina de prisa por el largo pasillo rumbo a la sala de espera, anhela con todas sus fuerzas que Ruby aun este ahí, esperándola y entonces no tener que enfrentar a la alcaldesa que camina justo detrás de ella, casi pisándole los talones. Pese a haber tenido un momento tan especial e íntimo, la rubia sabe que las cosas no están bien, nada está bien, todo está lejos de poder arreglarse y detenerse a discutir con Regina solo era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Espera Swan- La mujer habla casi cogiéndola del brazo y Emma se apresura a caminar. –No hemos hablado todavía- La mujer se apresura y el sonido de sus tacones contra los mosaicos hacen que la rubia se estremezca. –Creí que podríamos hablar- Y por fin, la morena la coge con firmeza del brazo y la hace volver con brusquedad, Emma ha estado cerca de perder el equilibrio.

-Yo lo intente en el pasado y tú no querías hacerlo, ahora soy yo quien no quiere y vas a respetarlo- La rubia habla con firmeza y por un segundo se miran con intensidad. –Deje que te quedaras porque también eres la madre de mi bebé, lleva tu sangre y eso no podré cambiarlo, pero no significa que te quiera cerca de mí- No hay titubeo en su voz, Emma se sorprende de sus propias palabras. ¿De verdad ha dicho eso? ¿Es eso lo que quería?

-Cometí un error…- Regina reconoce con un tono de voz más suave, un tono que la rubia no esperaba y que la toma por sorpresa. –Esto es muy complicado para mí, no sé cómo reaccionar con todo esto, intenta comprenderme- A pesar de que sus palabras son suaves y van cargadas de vulnerabilidad, a Emma le sientan como si de un puñetazo se tratase.

-¿Complicado para ti?...- Pregunta con cierto sarcasmo. –No eres tu quien lleva un bebé en su vientre, no tienes ningún síntoma, tu cuerpo no está cambiando…-La rubia levanta un poco la voz mientras su ojos comienzan a inundarse ¿Desde cuándo lloraba tanto? – ¿Quieres que te comprenda? Pero si tu vida continúa como si nada, ¿Por qué no intentas comprenderme tú a mí? – Habla con dureza mientras contiene el llanto, Regina se ha quedado muda y expectante. –Que injusta eres- Finaliza la rubia un poco más bajo antes de deshacerse del agarre de aquella mujer, y marcharse en busca de Ruby.

…

La rubia da dos pasos más y se encuentra en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Henry. El chico estuvo muy callado toda la cena y por más que Emma intento hacerle conversación, el chico se mostró muy receptivo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- La rubia pregunto recargándose en el marco de la puerta, Henry estaba tendido sobre la cama apoyado sobre su costado y mirando hacia la nada.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- Pregunta sin mirarla, con un tono bastante decaído.

-Eso me pregunto yo, ¿Qué pasa chico?- Emma camina hacia el interior de la habitación y se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

-Estoy bien- Responde con simpleza, sin mirarla y sin intenciones de tener una charla con su madre.

-Ya, vale… el problema es que no luces bien- La rubia le alcanza la pierna y le da un suave apretón. -¿Es por una chica? ¿Algo del colegio?...- Comienza a hacer preguntas aleatorias intentando acertar en alguna.

-¿Sabes que sucede con mi madre?- Interrumpe el chico mirándola por fin. Emma se endereza en su sitio y sabe que Henry no está hablando precisamente de ella.

-Yo soy tu madre- Hace un intento por bromear pero el chico suelta un suspiro con cierto cansancio.

-Me refiero a mi otra madre…- La rubia se mantiene en silencio, no sabe que responder y no tiene la certeza de a lo que se refiere su hijo. –Ha estado comportándose muy extraño- Finaliza apartando la vista de la mujer.

-No sé a qué te refieres chico- Emma intenta esquivar la conversación, pero en el fondo de su alma le pesa mucho ver a su hijo tan deprimido y se muere por saber porque, quiere ayudarlo pero le asustan las razones que pudiese tener.

-¿Está embarazada?- Pregunta de pronto y la rubia cree que ha dejado de respirar.

-¿Por… porque lo dices?- Titubea y teme que su hijo pueda ver atravesó de ella, su corazón a comenzado a bombearle a toda marcha.

-Me ha preguntado si me gustaría tener un hermano- El chico habla por lo bajo.

-Yo no veo porque tener un problema con eso- Emma intenta calmarse y hablar con naturalidad. –Pudo ser una simple pregunta y aunque estuviese embarazada, no me parece algo malo, chico- Habla tan segura como le es posible, el nerviosismo ha comenzado a apoderarse de ella. La rubia sabe que este es un buen momento para saber qué opina su hijo de todo esto sin tener que hablar de más. -¿No te gustaría tener un hermano?-

Henry se mantiene en silencio más tiempo de lo que a la rubia le hubiese gustado. –No- Finaliza el chico y Emma se queda pasmada ante aquella declaración.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta entre confundida y asustada. Necesita una explicación, nunca le paso por la cabeza que el chico fuera a tomarlo de forma tan radicalmente negativa.

Henry vuelve a permanecer en silencio un rato más. –No quiero tener hermanos, si mi madre llega a tener otro hijo ella dejara de quererme- La rubia no pude creer lo que sus oídos han escuchado.

-Oh vamos chico, no crees eso ¿o sí?- Emma intenta volver más ligero el ambiente tenso que les había rodeado. –Tu madre te ama, nunca dejara de amarte aunque tenga más hijos- La rubia intenta animarle y con ello, animarse a sí misma.

-No, claro que lo hará- El chico insiste con seguridad. –No he sido el mejor hijo con ella, he sido hiriente muchas veces, ella me dejara de lado si llegase a tener otro hijo- Emma descubre los ojos inundados de su hijo y entonces nota que el chico está asustado. -¿Mi madre está embarazada?- Pregunta con firmeza y mirando a la rubia directamente a los ojos.

-No…- Susurra la rubia titubeante, teme revelar de más a su hijo. –No lo sé…- Corrige mientras continua pensando en si decirle todo o seguir callando. –No lo creo…-Susurra finalmente, mientras decidía que pensaría un poco más las cosas. –Regina no está embarazada-

Henry la mira con intensidad y Emma sabe que esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para contarle todo a su hijo.

-Henry… - Emma comienza su discurso, un discurso que no sabe a dónde irá parar. –Hay cosas naturales que no podemos evitar y solo pasan…- La rubia se maldice porque su embarazo es todo menos natural, pésima idea. –Si Regina estuviese embarazada te aseguro que serias el primero en saberlo…- Se corrige. –Y aunque tuviese muchos hijos más de su propia sangre, te aseguro que para tu madre tu seguirás siendo el hombrecito de su corazón- Emma intenta sonar dulce y que sus propios temores no se asomen entre sus palabras. –Ella te ama y te amara siempre- El chico sonríe un poco antes de moverse una fracción en el espacio.

-Sé que es egoísta de parte mío, pero no quiero hermanos- El chico insiste con la mirada fija sobre la mujer. – ¿Puedes quedarte aquí?- Pregunta mientras la invita a acostarse en su regazo. Emma titubea pero al final accede, no sabe cómo va a explicarle su embarazo a Henry pero está claro que el chico no lo tomara bien. Trata de relajarse e intenta pensar que en algún momento en el futuro, tal vez, solo tal vez… las cosas podían mejor a su favor.

-Estas aumentado de peso, mamá- Henry hace la observación con una sonrisa y Emma siente que se echara a llorar. ¿Cómo narices va a superar esta?

* * *

¿Que Henry que?... ¿Emma y Regina deberían hablar? ¿Es posible que puedan sostener una conversación sin levantar la voz? Hay que esperar un par de días y tendréis esas respuestas. . .

¿Les molan los spoilers pequeños? . . . Dos personas mas quizás se enteren del embarazo pero ¿Quienes? ¿Como lo tomaran? ¿Sera Mary Margaret? ¿Quizás David? ¿La abuelita? ¿Tal vez Henry? ¿Belle? ¿Porque Belle deberia saber? Que confusión ._.

Podéis dejar un review si os ha gustado, no perderéis nada mas que un par de segundos de vida pero os aseguro que serán bien invertidos.


End file.
